A funny, yet wierd festival at the Academy
by SaYOKay
Summary: The Alice academy is having a school festival! But with a few twists! Mikan and the others will meet the host club! I wonder what will happen....Finally complete!
1. Ouran Private Academy

This is a OHSHC and Gakuen alice crossover

Note: I'm just testing if I could try to crossover animes...It's a bit hard but I'll try!!!

Okay, all of them were in high school, Mikan and the gang were 16 years old

**Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai already graduated**

* * *

On a sunny afternoon, at the Alice academy school grounds, a helicopter landed on the campus, making the students look outside, from the classroom windows. Coming from the helicopter is a stream of body guards, spreading themselves all over the school campus and contacting each member if its safe. 

"Hey look!"a student from class B pointed at the helicopter

"Yes, look at the eblem , looks like it comes from the Ouran Private Academy "Yuu explained while pointing at the helicopter

Then,the superintendent came out from the helicopter, along with his personal secretary

"Oooh, that man must be the superintendent"Sumire said

"Come on students! Go back to your seats, we still need to finish this discussion before the end of the period"Mr.Misaki said

"Yes sir"the students went back to their seats and listend to Mr.Misaki's discussion

Meanwhile, at the headmaster's office...

"Mr.Suoh, welcome to Alice academy. So what do you think of the institution?" the headmaster asked

"It's marvelous! A perfect surrounding for "special" students of this institution"Mr.Suoh complimented

"Splendid, now, let's talk about the upcoming school festival"the headmaster asked

"Sure, and, do you have one of those talking apples?"Mr.Suoh asked and the headmaster sweatdropped

It's already lunchtime and Mikan and the others went to the school gardens...

"You know what, those men looks suspicious, right Anna?"Nonoko asked

"Hmmmm...Well, I'm not sure. Because the eblem on the helicopter is the second most prestigious school in Japan, and that makes us third, since this school is still quite new and CLAMP school is the first"Anna explained

"Really?"Koko asked

"What?"Mikan asked

"Yeah! I think, Ouran Private Academy is a high-class school headed by a powerful financial group"Yuu said

"And that financial group you're talking about is the Grand Tonerre company or the Ohtori company? "Hotaru asked

"Hey, what are you talking about? What is this Ouran school, whatever this mumbo jumbo..I don't get it"Mikan said

"You mean, you haven't heard of Ouran Private Academy ?!"Yuu asked

"You don't know because instead of listening to the discussion, you're busy sleeping and repeating my name several times, and it's getting on my nerves"Hotaru said

"Hotaru..."Mikan pouted

"Anyways..."Yuu said

"Hi Ruka! Natsume!"Mikan exclaimed

"Hello Mikan"Ruka greeted

"Do you have to shout little girl? We're only a few meters away from you"Natsume said

"Ne- Ruka, do you know about Ouran school?"Mikan asked

"Yes, why did you asked?"Ruka asked

"Obviously she doesn't know about it"Hotaru said while eating her lunch

"Fine then...well, besides about the financial issues of the school, the Ouran Private Academy is a school where the future leaders of Japan's largest companies study leadership and management skills. Not only that, they also study various languages like french, english, german, even latin "Yuu explained

"So...?"Mikan asked

"Well, in short, Ouran Private academy is the school for the wealthy..."Anna said

"And prestigious families"Nonoko said and then Hotaru's eyes began to spark

"Is it real or is it my imagination that I saw Hotaru's eyes suddenly sparked?"Mikan asked

"Yeah..."Ruka wondered

"And Ouran Private Academy is also known for their big festivals and really expenisve parties"Yuu said

"OH WOW! Ouran school so cool!!"Mikan said

"Yeah...Lot's of rich people"Hotaru mumbled

"And also the HOST CLUB!"Anna and Nonoko exclaimed

"Host club? What's that?"Mikan asked and lightning stikes to the two girls' nerves

"Ugh...The host club"the boys suddenly backed away from the group and started working on other stuff

"Ne Hotaru, what is this Host Club? And why did Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Yuu backed away from us?"Mikan asked

"Ahh...Host club, a girl's haven of love"Anna said with twinkling eyes

"Huh?"Mikan replied

"Apparently, Ouran Host club is composed of handsome high school students that gives "fortune" to female customers"Hotaru said

"Really! Have you seen them?"Mikan asked

"Actually, I think its just a rumor"Hotaru said

"No way!! It's true! We saw their website!"Anna and Nonoko protested

"And besides, I think they're not even one-half of Natsume's charm"Sumire said

"AAAAAACHOO!"Natsume sneezed

"You've got a cold Natsume?"Ruka asked

"Nope..."Natsume replied

"Someone must be talking about you"Yuu said

"Tch...Whatever..."Natsume wiped his nose with an hankerchief and they continued on what they're doing...WHATEVER THAT IS..

* * *

Soooooo...What do you think? Please give me your comments, suggestions etc! Let me know if I should conitnue it or not! OKay!("u) 


	2. The special anouncement

The next day...

"Class! I have a special annoucement today!"Mr.Narumi exclaimed

"Wow! I love special annoucements!"Mikan said

"Are you getting married Mr.Narumi?!"one student asked and Mr.Narumi blushed

"N-no, not yet..."Mr.Narumi replied

"We're going home!"another student asked

"Too bad, no..well.."Mr.Narumi said

"We're having a school festival"Koko asked

"N-no...Ah! I mean, yes! We're having a school festival!"Mr.Narumi cheered

"Cool! Great! Sweet!"the students began to talk to each other and all of them were excited

"Wait, I'm not finish yet my precious students!"Mr.Narumi clapped his hands and he caught the student's attention

"Well, about the school festival, we'll be celebrating with the students of Ouran Private Academy !"Mr.Narumi said

"AAAAAAAHHH!!!!!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

"What's wrong with you two? Why so excited? It's just a festival"Mochi asked

"It's because the Host Club is coming!! And I can see Hunny-sempai!!"Anna squeled

"And the really mysterious Mori-sempai! God I can't wait!!!"Nonoko squeled

"Hunny-sempai? Mori-sempai?"Mikan asked

"They're the members of the Ouran Host club"Hotaru whispered

"Oh..."Mikan said

"So, to entertain our guests, we'll be choosing two lucky students to represent our class! And they will sing a duet!So...Here!"Mr.Narumi then distributed eggs to his students and each student recieved one egg from him

"Okay! When I count one to five, open your eggs! Whoever has a golden music note is the lucky person!"Mr.Narumi said

_'Something's smell fishy in here'_ Ruka and Hotaru thought

_'Oooooh! I hope I have the music note! And also NATSUME-KUN!!!'_ Sumire thought

"1..."

**DOKI, DOKI**

The students were tensed and quiet as they stared at their eggs.

**DOKI, DOKI**

"2..."

**DOKI, DOKI**

"3..."

**DOKI, DOKI**

Then one hand was raised by a particular student "Yes Mikan..."Mr.Narumi called

"Ughhh...":the students took out deep sights because of the intensity

"Um, can you say **GO** already...I can't handle the **Doki, Doki** sounds"Mikan asked

"Okay, why don't you just say so"Mr.Narumi put away his drum and he said "GO!"

Then the students opened their eggs. Some were really happy that they're not the "lucky" ones, some were sad and snapped their fingers, some just...

"Okay, who got the golden music note"Mr. Narumi asked

"Good thing I'm not the one"Mikan sighted as she was holding and waving the golden music note

"Uh Mikan, you're holding it"Yuu pointed his finger to the golden music note, WHICH IS ON MIKAN'S HAND

"Oh..."Mikan stared at it for a few minutes then...

"Oh no!"Mikan exclaimed and she stood up

"Oh, Mikan! Congratualtions! So, where's the other one? Come on! Don't be shy!"Mr.Narumi said

"Hey Natsume, how come you haven't open your egg?"Ruka asked

"Tch...Why did he even bother to give me one"Natsume smirked then Ruka took Natsume's egg and opened it

"Mr.Narumi, Natsume got the second golden music note"Ruka exclaimed

"WHAT?!"Natsume stood up

"Oh Natsume! Lucky you!Congratulations for the both of you!"Mr.Narumi said

Hotaru's eyes sparked _'I knew it...Anyway, I profit from them, hehehe'_Hotaru giggled

_'Why!'_ Mikan and Natsume thought

Meanwhile, inside the third music room, at the Ouran Private Academy...

"Hey! My lord! Did you get the news?"the Hitachiin twins asked

"Yes! And I can't wait! This is a perfect opportunity for the host club to become public and well known! Right ukasan?"Tamaki's eyes glowed

"Actually, we're already known"Haruhi said while serving tea to Hunny-sempai

"Not exactly, according to my research, only two students from Alice Academy has been visiting and downloading photos from our website. So otosan, what should be our theme for the upcoming school festival?"Kyouya asked while taking notes on his notebook

"I think the theme should be...hmmm"while Tamaki was walking back and forth...

**BAKAKAK!**

"Wah!"Tamaki stepped on a banana peel and he fell down on a book

"Huh...w-what's this"Tamaki took the book and he stood up. Haruhi approached him and looked at the book Tamaki was holding

"Alice in wonderland"Haruhi said

"Yeah! That's a nice theme! Right Takashi?"Hunny asked while eating slices of cake

"Hn"Mori replied

"Then it's settled! Our theme for the upcoming school festival is Alice in wonderland!"Tamaki proclaimed

"Fine...Shall I call the school for reservations?"Kyouya asked

"Yes ukasan! And aslo call the costume designer! Now the twins should be the twin Chershire cats, Hunny-sempai will be the white rabit, Mori-sempai will be the knave of hearts, Kyouya will be the caterpillar, I'll be the hatter and Haruhi will be..."Tamaki stared at Harurhi

"Alice! Great idea my lord!"the twins' eyes sparked and raised a thumbs up

"Wait! Why should I be the one in girl's costume again? Why can't I be the king of hearts or the mouse?"Haruhi asked

"Because you're soooooo cute in a dress!"Tamaki hugged Haruhi really tight

"Hey!"the twins exclaimed and tried to separate Haruhi and Tamaki from the hug

Back at the Alice Academy, two students rests their heads under the cool shade of the Sakura tree

"So, what now?"Mikan asked but Natsume ignored her

"Hey"

"I'm trying to get some sleep here"Natsume said

"Oh, sorry"Mikan apologized and closed her eyes. In a few minutes, Mikan fell asleep


	3. Arrangements

Note!!

If the words are in _ITALIC_ and **BOLD**, it means **_PHONE CALL_**

That is all!

* * *

Headmaster's office

It's time for the headmaster to eat his lunch when...

**KRIIING!!!**

**KRIIIIING!!**

**KRIIING!!!**

"Headmaster, you have an important phone call"said the headmaster's secretary

"Who is it?"the headmaster asked

"A person by the name of Kyouya Ohtori"

"Ohtori? Sure, put him in"

_**Good afternoon Headmaster. I'm Kyouya Ohtori, third son of Yoshio Ohtori, of the...  
**_  
"I know, Mr.Suoh told me about you, your family and the Ohtori Group. It is an honor to recieve your call. So, what can I do for you?"

**_I want to book a place in your academy for our Host club activities in the upcoming school festival next month. Do you have any recommendations Headmaster?_**

"Hmmm...We have a garden full of cherry blossom trees, our school's main hall, which is located in the middle of the elementary campus and middle school campus, and..Oh yes! The place where we usually celebrate our school's festival dance, which is surrounded by cherry blossom trees and rose bushes"

**_Hmmm...I think, the main hall would be nice and could you provide some chairs and tables, if that's okay?_**

"Nice choice...No problem with the chairs and tables...And you don't have to pay since your family's company provides us with the school supplies and the medical equipment we needed in the academy"

_**Thank you Headmaster. I hope we could see each other in the school festival next month, good day**_

"Goodbye"then the headmaster dropped the phone

"Hmmm...host club activities?"the headmaster asked himself

Meanwhile, in Mikan's dormitory...

"Song..song..song..song..song.."Mikan has been walking in circles, while Hotaru and Yuu were just sitting on Mikan's bed watching Mikan doing somethng really annoying that...

_'I can't take it anymore'_Hotaru popped a lot of nerves and she hit Mikan with her BAKA gun

"Ouch!Hotaru! I'm doing some thinking here!!"Mikan complained

"Well, keep it to yourself, you don't have to say it out loud you know"Hotaru said

"By the way Mikan, I thought you and Natsume talked about it yesterday"Yuu asked

"Well, we did! But sadly, we didn't come up with any songs and we end up sleeping because we're bored..Hehehehe.."Mikan explained

"Hn, typical"Hotaru said

"Hotaru! You're suppose to help me"Mikan said

"I just don't feel like helping you right now"Hotaru said

"Yuu, do you have any ideas in mind?"Mikan aksed

"Sorry Mikan, I don't have any ideas"Yuu sweatdropped "But you know what, try to talk with Natsume again"

"But, what if nothing comes up again?"Mikan asked

"Well, good luck for the both of you"Yuu and Hotaru replied in unison

"Thanks for the support you guys"Mikan said sarcastically

"You welcome"Yuu and Hotaru replied

_'I was being sarcastic!'_ Mikan thought "Fine, Yuu do you have any idea where's Natsume right now?"

"How should Yuu know if he's with us the whole afternoon?"Hotaru asked

"Oh right"Mikan sweatdropped

"And it's obvious where he is right now Mikan..Try to remember"Yuu said

"Hmmm...OH YEAH! Hehehe..silly me! Okay! Wish me luck!"Mikan waved goodbye and quickly ran outside the dorm

"We already did"Hotaru said

"So, what now?"Yuu asked

"Right now, let's go to the animal shelter..See if Ruka is still there making the creepy face with his animal friends"Hotaru's eyes sparked and she dragged Yuu with her then ran outside Mikan's dorm

Meanwhile, at the Sakura tree...

"Ahh..peace and quiet"Natsume looked contented while opening his newly bought manga book

"HEY!! NATSUME!! THERE YOU ARE!!"Mikan exclaimed and everyone looked at the girl

_'There goes my peace and quiet' Natsume thought_ "What do you want now POLKA DOTS?!"Natsume asked

"Grrrrr...You pervert!"Mikan exclaimed then a gust of wind blew, revealing surprisingly her underpants to Natsume, which gave Natsume a slight nosebleed

"Oooops..Correction, floral panties...until now, you haven't grown out of childish underwear"Natsume smirked

"NATSUME!! YOU IDIOT!!"Mikan shouted really loud, so loud, Hotaru and Yuu can hear it from the other side of the school campus

"Okay...you came here because of the presentation right?"Natsume asked

Mikan nodded.

"And you want to practice with me?"Natsume asked

Mikan nodded again

"Don't bother"Natsume said

Mikan growled

"I've already composed our song...so you don't have to worry.Now, go"Natsume said

"THANKS NATSUME!!"Mikan hugged Natsume which made Natsume blushed a little, then he pushed Mikan away

"Hey! What's with the hug? I said go on, I need my privacy"Natsume walked back to his Skaura tree and lyed down, flipped his new manga nad started reading. Mikan just smiled at him, then started to walk away. When Mikan turned around, Natsume looked at her and smiled, until she was out of his presence.

Meanwhile at the Host Club...

"Costumes! Delivered especially by Suzumiya SOS company"a chipper brunette girl exclaimed

"Good..Is everything here Mikuru?"Kyouya asked

"Well, only the Hitachiin twins, your costume and Hunny sempais are the not finish yet. What you're carrying right now are the costumes for Fujioka, Mori sempai and Tamaki sempai"Mikuru replied

"So until when can you finish the other costumes, Haruhi? Yuki?"Kyouya asked

"My estimation for the completion of the other costumes will be next week, so you don't have to worry"Yuki replied

"Splendid, so, are you still thinking about ordering the host club special edition magazine Suzumiya?"Kyouya asked

"Hmmm...well, maybe next time! Yuki! Mikuru! Let's go! Kyouya sempai, thank you but we have to go"Suzumiya and her friends quickly ran outside the music room and Kyouya walked to the couch and was about to lay the costumes when...

"Now, I'll take that"Tamaki quickly grabbed the costumes from Kyouya then took a blue dress with white ribbons from the package but the twins swiftly took it away from Tamaki

"Hikaru! Kaouru! Give that back to me!"Tamaki exclaimed

"Oooooh, kawaii!Now...Ha-ru-hi"the twins called out in unison

"What do you want now?"Haruhi asked

"Hunny sempai! Mori sempai!Now!"Tamaki ordered his two sempais who were just sitting around a minute ago, but then the two quickly grabbed Haruhi

"H-Hey! W-W-What are you doing! Let me go!"Haruhi said

"No-they-won't...Here take this!"the twins gave Haruhi the dress

"Hey! What is this? What's going on here huh?!"Haruhi exclaimed but then the two sempais quickly sent her to the changing room

"Haruhi-chan!Sorry but we only want you to try on the costume, right Takeshi?"Hunny asked

"Mori sempai"Haruhi looked at Mori with a pouted face, and Mori can't resist it but he has no choice so he quickly pushed Haruhi inside the changing room

"I know, it's hard to resist when looking at cute Haruhi chan but I'm glad you resisted it"Tamaki said with tears in his eyes and Mori just nodded

15 minutes later...

"Haruhi you look absolutely KAWAII!!"Hunny exclaimed

"I guess the SOS company never loses its touch when it comes to props and costumes"Kyouya said while writing on his hectic planner

"Oh Haruhi! Why can't you stay like this forever?!"Tamaki hugged Haruhi, but then

"My lord, you're taking advantage of Haruhi again! Grrrrr...You pervert!!"The twins growled like dogs to Tamaki but thankfully Haruhi just pinched Tamaki's hands off her

"You guys, why do you have to do this? Can't you wait for the school festival?"Haruhi asked

"Nope"they responded

_'Why do I even bother to ask'_ Haruhi sighted "Okay, I'm going to change now"

"Wait! Can't you wear it for a little bit longer?"Tamaki asked with cute puppy eyes

"No"Haruhi replied in monotone

"Come on..Please?"Hunny and Tamaki asked

"Ugh...Fine"Haruhi said_ 'Why do they have to do the puppy eye act?'_ Haruhi sweatdropped then the Hitachiin twins took pictures of Haruhi while Mori and Kyouya just sit and watch the four students making a fuss in the music room


	4. Natsume's secret

A few weeks have past and Mikan and Natsume were busy practicing their performance for the upcoming school festival...Which happens to be...

"I can't believe the school festival is next week! Ahhh!! I feel so nervous my stomach is growling"Mikan whined

"Stop whining, we've practiced this song for three executive weekends and for me, that's a huge sacrifice! And probably you're feeling hungry that's why your stomach is growling"Natsume said

"Hmmmm...mmm...mmm...Natsume!!"Mikan said, feeling annoyed and circling around Natsume's room

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to concetrate here...And besides whining about your stomach, why don't you just sit over here and wait! I'll give you snacks later, and right now, I need some solitude"Natsume demanded from Mikan while looking at the musical notes

"Sorry for whining but I can't take it anymore!Let's eat! Right now!"Mikan's body, suddenly has a purplelish glow, which didn't bother Natsume at all

"Natsume, you better give her something to eat or else, something bad will happen. And I know this because I've known her for six years, so..."Hotaru said while riding on her upgraded swan mobile outside Natsume's room

"Hotaru, do you have something to satisfy this little girl's stomach?"Natsume asked while looking at the musical piece

"Yeah, I do, but it'll cost you 50 rabbits"Hotaru said

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just give me the damn snacks you have and I'll pay you later"Natsume said

"Okay then"Hotaru took out a picnic basket from her swan mobile then thrown it inside Natsume's room

"Again, pay me or you will face serious consequences..Ooops, I have to go"Hotaru suddenly flew away since she saw Ruka riding on a huge eagle that is about to catch her

"Here little girl"Natsume handed the picnic basket to Mikan

"Yehey! Food! Wait a second, where did you get this?"Mikan asked

"From your cursing best friend and eat up, we still have to a lot of things to do"Natsume said

"Yeah...Um...Natsume, aren't you feeling hungry?"Mikan asked

"Just eat"Natsume said

_'Grrrr...You meanie!But, thanks Natsume'_Mikan giggled and ate her delicious snacks. A few hours has past and it's already 7 pm, she and Natsume had finally finished their song and they both ate their dinner inside Natsume's room

"I'm glad we've finished and rehearsed the song on time! We've made a pretty good team"Mikan said

_'She's got a point'_Natsume thought "But, I did all the work and all you did is whining"

"Hey! I also sang this afternoon you know! But, I'm glad, that I've get to know you for a bit"Mikan said while looking at the carpeted floor

"What do you mean by **to know you for a bit**?"Natsume asked while doing the quote fingers

"Um..Well, I realized that you're poetic and a good piano player"Mikan complemented while holding her hands together

"Oh really..."Natsume asked while playing on his glass of wine

"Y-Yeah"Mikan said(while blushing) and smiled to Natsume. Natsume suddenly felt a feeling of nervousness and he looked away from Mikan's presence

"W-Well, you're not bad yourself today...I-I mean to say is.."Natsume stuttered and Mikan looked to him with eyes of curiosity

"Say what?"Mikan asked

"You're not a bad singer as I thought you'd be"Natsume said

"Really?Well, thank you"Mikan said. The two people talked a lot of things. But they didn't know that someone has been spying on them

In Hotaru's room

"Wow, it's the first time I heard Natsume giving a complement to a girl"Ruka said

"Yeah, and those two looks like they're having so much fun"Anna said

"You're right, but they still kept on arguing"Nonoko said

"But, what we're witnessing right now is a big leap for those two. They're opening up with each other"Yuu said

"Whatever, still, those two are total idiots"Hotaru said

"Who would've known that Natsume and Mikan is taking this presentation seriously, especially Natsume?"Koko asked

"Yeah, I know Natsume skips classes and still kept his grades up, but he's usually lazy when it comes to academics and school events, especially school events"Ruka said

"Well, maybe he's different right now because he's spending some time with someone he really likes"Anna said

"Hmmm...Probably..."Ruka thought

"Okay, shut up people! I'm getting some juice from this video"Hotaru's eyes sparked and zoomed the camera, which is unknowingly placed on the picnic basket

"Oh, look at the time!It's late. I better go after this. The food is delicious by the way"Mikan said while helping Natsume fixing the table

"Hn"Natsume said while fixing the dishes

"Look! Natsume's blushing!"Anna pointed

"Oooooh"all of them replied with amazement

After fixing and washing the dishes, and cleaning the table, Mikan said goodbye to Natsume and left his room

"Okay, Mikan's already gone I better turn off this...huh..."Hotaru stopped talking when she saw something on the television screen

"Hey Hotaru, what is it?"Anna and Nonoko said and approached Hotaru then looked at the screen as well

"AAAAAAH! OMG!!!!"the two girls screamed

"Hey Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko what's wrong?"Yuu asked and approached the three girls

Natsume unbuttoned his shirt and unknowingly revealed his half naked body to the camera

"Nyaaaa! Stop it! You shouldn't watch this! Ruka! Koko! Find the remote!"Yuu said but

"Too bad Yuu, I have it"Hotaru smirked and pointed her BAKA cannon to Yuu

"Now, move away from the screen"Hotaru asked and Yuu moved away

"Look! He's about to remove his pants!"Anna exclaimed

"Oh yeah.."Ruka and Koko joined the three girls and watched Natsume stripping

"Hey you guys! Will you stop this? This is againts Natsume's privacy"Yuu said and then the squeling of the two girls stopped and all of them gasped

"Hey, what's wrong?What did you see...GASP!"Yuu covered his mouth as he saw, no, ALL OF THEM saw Natsume's underpants

"I can't believe it"Anna said

"And he gave Mikan a hard time for six years"Nonoko said

"Thank you, KAMISAMA"Hotaru prayed and shed one tear from her eye

"HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!! PLEASE TURN OFF THE SCREEN! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"Koko laughed really, REALLY hard

"I think I'm going to fart! Hahaha!!!"Yuu exclaimed and laughed along with Koko

"Natsume..."Ruka was speechless to see Natsume wearing the most embarassing underpants

"Okay, okay, that's enough"Hotaru turned off the screen

"Thanks for the home videos Hotaru! Let's do it again sometime"Yuu said

"Sure"Hotaru said

"Wow, I didn't know that...And I'm his best friend. I usually go to his room but I'd never noticed it"Ruka said

"That Natsume is ACTUALLY wearing polkadotted boxers"Koko said

"Yeah!"Ruka exclaimed

"He's so unfair you know!"Nonoko complained

"Yeah! I know! Now they have matching underpants"Anna exclaimed

"Who's they?"Yuu asked

"Mikan and Natsume of course!"Anna said

"Okay, let's keep this to ourselves shall we?"Ruka asked

"Sure...sure!"they replied to Ruka's desicion

The next day...

Mikan arrived early this morning and the witnesses to Mikan and Natsume's practice didn't utter a word

"Good morning Yuu!"Mikan greeted

Yuu just waved his hand and walked away from the classroom and started giggling

"Good morning Anna! Nonoko!"Mikan greeted

The two girls just waved their hands and then continued with their work

"Good morning Hotaru! Is their something wrong why Yuu, Anna and Nonoko can't speak?"Mikan asked

"Maybe...they're just..tired"Hotaru said

"Hmmm...Maybe you're right!"Mikan said with a smile and went to her seat. And then, Natsume and Ruka entered the room but everybody noticed Ruka sweating and curling his lips like he's holding his breath, especially Natsume

"Good morning Ruka! Natsume!"Mikan greeted

Ruka just waved to Mikan while Natsume just ignored her. The two boys took a seat and Natsume begins to wonder about Ruka's current state

"Ruka, is there something wrong?"Natsume asked

"O-Oh ! N-N-Nothing! I-I'm just fine! See!"Ruka just smiled and wiped his sweat with his hankerchief

"Oookay"Natsume said and started reading his manga

So the secret of Natsume was safely kept by the witnesses of his practice with Mikan, which is mainly composed of, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Hotaru Imai, Kokoryomi, Anna and Nonoko


	5. Host club conversation

Meanwhile at the third music room, the host club is doing their usual routine, to give fortune to girls and at the same time profit from them. The theme for today at the host club is hawaiian theme, with the same environtment they used at their tropical paradise theme before, but with a few changes

"Tamaki-kun, here, a pina colada to quench your thirst"A girl gave Tamaki a coconut with pina colada shake inside

"Thanks, but you've already quenched my thirst, with your pretty face, my dear hawaiian queen"Tamaki holded the girl's chin and made the girl looked at his deep purple eyes

"Oh, Tamaki-kun"the girl hugged Tamaki and all the girls surrounding them squeled

"Takeshi! Here! I've made you a flower wreath!"Hunny placed the wreath on Mori's head "It looks nice! Hehehe!"Hunny giggled and Mori rubbed Hunny's head

"That's so KAWAII!!!"the girls around the two sempais squeled by the sweet gesture of the two sempais

"These flowers are so pretty Kyouya kun. What is it called?"a girl asked

"This is the hawaiian hibiscus flower. It's popular in Hawaii and it has a variety of colors"Kyouya explained

"Oh Kyouya kun, you're so knowledgable!"the other girl complemented

"Thank you ladies. Now, are you ordering our special hawaiian edition of the host club magazine, with a limited edition Haruhi Fujioka poster?"Kyouya asked

"We'll buy!!"all the girls gathered around Kyouya and started to make a line

"Wow, looks like Haruhi is getting more popular"the twins said

"What made you say that?"Haruhi asked

"Well, according to the polls, my lord is still number one, while we've placed second, and you third"Kaoru explained

"Really? I'd never expect that"Haruhi carried the pot of tea and a plate of cookies and delivered it to their female clients

"Kaoru-kun! Hikaru-kun, both of you have nice hawaiian outfits"a girl complemented

"Yeah!"the other girls complemented

"Well, our mother design these outfits for us, of course..."Hikaru took hold of Kaouru's chin and lifted it near to his face

"Kaouru looks good in that outfit"Hikaru said

"Oh Hikaru, you're flattering me"Kaouru caressed Hikaru's cheeks, as if they look like they wre about to kiss

"Oooooh my!!!Is he going to kiss him?!"the girl bit on her hankerchief and looked closer at the twins

"Oh such brotherly love, it's getting hot in here!!I think I'm going to faint"the girl fainted on her friend's body, which made the other girls scream too and also faint like what the girl did

"Okay, those twins are so close to each other"Haruhi pointed out and the other hosts looked at the twins

"Hmmm..You're right! I think, they're 5 or 9 centimeters away"Kyouya predicted

"Hey, what do you think Takeshi? Are they going to kiss?"Hunny asked

"Not sure"Mori replied in monotone, as usual

"But, what if they really do it?"Tamaki asked

"Hahahahaha"a hight tone laugh was heard by the other host club

"Just what I expected"Tamaki sweatdropped

"Hahahahaha"

"You know, I'm kind of curious how Renge-chan can move the powerful engine that she uses to lift her podium?"Haruhi asked

"Hmmmm...don't know"the other hosts replied

"What the twins doing right now is extreme MOE MOE!!"Renge exclaimed

"Renge-sama, do you think those twins will...WILL?"the girl can't continue as she looked at the twins, it makes her want to faint

"No they won't kiss"Renge announced

"Really? Why not?!"the other girls asked

"Now that is a really private matter"Renge pointed out

"Awe..."the girls awed

"Well, its obvious actually"Haruhi sweatdropped

"And besides, one of them is having a rondevieu with a certain someone"Kyouya said

"Really?! Who?"Haruhi asked, which made Kaouru charged to Haruhi and say

"Hey Haruhi, someone over there is demanding some cookies and cake! Look over there"Kaouru pushed Haruhi away from the rest and she searched for that SOMEONE

"Kyouya-sempai!"Kaouru said

"What is it?"Kyouya smiled

"Don't spill!Please?"Kaouru pleaded

"Don't spill what? That your brother is in...Ooof!"Tamaki said and then his mouth was covered by Kaouru's hands

"He-hasn't-realize-it-yet!"Kaouru whispered

"Oh...okay.."Tamaki said

"Kaouru, what's wrong?"Hikaru asked

"Oh, nothing! Hehehehe"Kaouru rubbed his head and laughed a little

"I can't wait for next week! The upcoming school festival! Yehey!!"Hunny exclaimed

"Hooray...hooray..hooray"Mori said in monotone

"Oh yeah! The festival! I can't wait to see the Alice Academy!"Tamaki said

"Okay, about the Alice Academy, it's not an ordinary school you know"Kyouya said

"I know they say that their students were SPECIAL"Tamaki quoted

"What do they mean by SPECIAL?"Hunny asked

"Well, the students in Alice Academy are really gifted students. The headmaster said that their students has special abilities, sort of miracles"Kyouya explained

"Miracles?"Haruhi asked

"Oh you're back"Hikaru said

"Uukasan, can you get to the point please?My spine is tingling with excitement"Tamaki said

"Okay, in short, the students there has special powers. Some are dangerous, some are great that could contribute to the society and some are just plain weird and useless"Kyouya explained

"Wow"the hosts said

"And in Alice Academy, they called their special powers alices"Kyouya said

"Sweeeeeeeet"thw twins said

"But, the headmaster warned us that there is one particular student that we should ought to take cover"Kyouya said

"Who?"

"His name is Natsume Hyuuga. He has the power, or should they say, the alice of fire"Kyouya said

"Oooooh"Hunny said

"So what?So he could be rough on the edges but maybe he's a kind-hearted person as well, right?"Haruhi asked

"I'm not sure, but we might as well be careful since the headmaster said that he posseses a dangerous alice"Kyouya adviced

"Okay! Kyouya, are we ready for the festival?"Tamaki aksed

"Everything is ready, did you talk to the caterer?"Kyouya asked Tamaki

"Yeah, everything is ready"Tamaki said

"All we need to do now is wait for the big day"Haruhi said

"YES!"they exclaimed

Meanwhile, in Anna's room, Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, Sumire and her friends visited Anna in her room

"Do you have to come with us?"Mikan aksed Sumire

"W-W-Well, Anna invited us"Sumire said then Anna's door opens

"Hey you guys! Wait, Sumire, what are you doing here?"Anna asked

"Well, we came here because we're curious about this HOST CLUB you're talking about"Sumire said

"How did you know about that?"Nonoko asked

"Well, it just so happens that you talk too loud and we can hear your conversation"Sumire's friend said

"Just admit it, you were listening"Hotaru said

"We're not!"Sumire and Hotaru stared at each other and sparks appeared in their eyes

"Okay..okay, let's not fight you guys, just come inside okay?"Anna asked

"Okay"the girls enteres Anna's room, like nothing was happen


	6. Girl talk

"Hotaru, did you bring it?"Anna asked

"Yeah, I'm just going to connect it to your computer"Hotaru said and she starts to connect the device

"Hey, what is that?"Mikan asked Hotaru

"Oh, this is just something that enables us to see the things from the monitor, kinda like an LCD"Hotaru explained

"LCD?"Mikan asked

"Never mind, just watch"Hotaru said "Okay, it's done" and then, the device showed an image of the website that Anna just logged

"Ouran High School Host Club Website?"Sumire asked

"Yes, this is the website of the host club. I just wanted to get your comments about the host club and also your favorites. I already know who Nonoko likes from the host club, so just enjoy!"Anna explained

"Oh Mori"Nonoko's eyes sparkled

"Okay, first...Haruhi Fujioka"Anna said and then from the device appeared a picture with information and description

"Oh my, he's handsome"Sumire's friends complimented

"What?!"Mikan was surprised

"Hmmm..Not bad.."Sumire complemented

"Haruhi Fujioka, age 16, sign Aquarius, 5"1 in height, good in classic japanese and english, likes strawberries, ramen and Ootoro and dislikes sweet things in general.He's the natural rookie and he's rookie because he's new"Anna explained

"He looks just like a girl"Mikan said

"Next...Tamaki Suoh"Anna said

"Ooooooh! He's gorgeous!"Sumire exclaimed and everybody felt silent

"What are you staring for?"Sumire asked while the others tries to control their laughter

"He looks like a prince"Mikan said while blushing

"Hmmm...what a pretty boy"Hotaru said

"He's 17 years old, sign Aries, 6"0 in height, good in english, french and world history, likes commoner food and he's a prince type of host.He's the king of the host club and he's highest in the polls for host club favorite"Anna explained

"No kidding.."Sumire's friends said

"Next, Kyouya Ohtori"Anna said and when the picture appeared, Hotaru started to feel kind of weird and warm

"Hotaru, are you blushing?"Mikan teased and then Hotaru suddenly hit her with her baka gun

"Age 17, sign Scorpio, 5"11 in height, good in english, germany and physics, likes spicy foods and hates sweet stuff. He's the cool type of host and also known as the shadow king because he's the complete opposite of Tamaki Suoh"Anna explained

"Hmmm..he does seem to look, cool"Sumire said

"He's so coooool!"Sumire's friends said

"His eyes reminds me of someone...but who"Mikan said

"He's...cute"Hotaru said and everybody was surprised

"Hooootaruuu"everybody said and Hotaru gave them a death glare

"And just a short fact, he belongs to a powerful family in Japan. His family owns a medical center, police force and other businesses"Nonoko said "and he also handles the financial need of the host club"

"Hey Hotaru, he's just your type of guy, handsome and rich"Sumire teased

"Okay..okay that's enough"Nonoko said

"O-Okay, next the Hitachiin twins"Anna said

"Look at them, they're hugging?! Are they gay?"Mikan asked

"No way! That's a way of how much they love each other as brothers! Such intese brotherly love!"Sumire's friends said

"Hikaru and Kaouru Hitachiin, age 16, sign Gemini, 5"10 in height and Hikaru is good at physics, math,chemistry while Kaouru is good at modern japanese, english and both of them are good in arts. They're the little devil type since they always cause trouble in the host club"Anna explained

"Hey Sumire, bad boys"Sumire's friends teased

"Hn...They're not as bad as my Natsume-kun is"Sumire said

"Tch, whatever"Hotaru said

"Next, my favorite, Hunny-sempai!"Anna said

"That's Hunny?! He's just a kid!"Mikan said

"Sempai?"Sumire asked

"Hunny, age 18, 4"10 in height, good in math, likes sweet stuff, hates carrots and he's a loli-shota type"Anna explained with feeling

"Loli-shota?"Mikan asked

"Loli-shota, means cute little boy and as cute and defenseless as Hunny looks, he comes from a prestigious martial artist family and is a national champion martial artist himself"Nonoko explained

"Really?! That little boy?"Mikan asked

"Stop it! I don't care if he's little, he's so KAWAII!! Anyways, continuing, next is Mori-sempai"Anna said

"Oooooh...He looks mysterious"Sumire's friends said

"Sheeesh, he looks like a stoic kind of person"Sumire and Mikan said

"Mori or for Hunny-sempai, **Takeshi**, is 18 years old, sign Taurus, 6"4 in height..."Anna explained

"Oh my gosh he's tall!"Mikan said with amazement

"Continuing, he's good in geography and japanese history, he likes oriental food and he's the cousin of the ever so cute Hunny sempai. Despite the fact that he rarely speaks or smiles, his tall, tanned, and handsome figure earns him many customers. According to Kyoya, "his taciturnity is his selling point," and many of his admirers are the more introverted and serious girls at Ouran. He's labeled the "wild type" host. Because Mori acts largely on his instincts, this label fits him rather well. Additionally, Mori is the Japanese national champion in kendo"Anna explained

"Hmm...I guess, he's not that bad after all"Sumire said

"Well, I kind of agree with Sumire...hehehe"Mikan said

"That's pretty unusual"Hotaru said

"Well, that's all of them! Now, let me know which host club you like and why..Okay, I'll just give all of you some time to think and I'll just go outside and fetch something! I'll be back"Anna said and rushed away from her room

"My god, this is tough"Sumire said

"Yeeeaaah"Sumire's friends said

"Hmm...I think I like Tamaki or maybe Haruhi"Mikan said "What about you, Hotaru?"

"Kyouya, I need to get to know his money making strategies"Hotaru said

"I think Hotaru and Kyouya made a fine couple, I mean both of them likes , no, LOVES money"Nonoko said

"That's not true, right Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Money...Strategies...Kyouya...Love..."Hotaru was writing on her notepad and Mikan was surprised

After 25 minutes...

"Okay! I'm back"Anna said

"Where have you been Anna?"Mikan asked

"Yeah, what took you so long?"Sumire asked

"Well, I just took care of some errands, so anyways, tell me who's your favorite and also the reason why you chose him, okay...hmmm..you first Sumire"Anna said

"Well, I decided I like Hikaru, but Tamaki is not bad either. But my first choice really is Tamaki. And I picked him because you said that he treats his customers like his princesses and I find that sweet. BUT! My heart still belongs to Natsume, got that?"Sumire said

"Okay..okay, we get it, next Hotaru"Anna said

"Kyouya...I picked him because I picked him, nothing more futher than that"Hotaru said

"Hmmm...I don't get it but anyways, Mikan, you're next"Anna said

"Well, I like Haruhi because she's oops! I mean, HE looks pretty cool to me?"Mikan said

After the others have shared their favorites, they had snacks and talked to each other more about the host club. But one incident that they'll never forget is witnessing the great Hotaru Imai blushing.


	7. Rehearsals for tomorrow

After a month of hard work for the students of the Alice Academy, finally, they're ready for the upcoming school festival that is tomorrow

"Okay, congratulate yourselves students for finishing your work for the school festival! Now for your reward, it will be a free day! You can do whatever you want **except **to escape from this academy, so your free day starts in ...3...2...1..."Mr.Narumi counted the number of seconds before the students celebreates their free day

**KRRRRIIIIIRRNG!!!**

"Oh yeah!"the students exclaimed and quickly went outside the classroom

(sights)"To be young again, OH NO! I better call that spa treatment before it's fully booked"Mr.Narumi rushed outside the classroom and quickly went to the faculty room to make his reservations for the spa while Hotaru and the others enjoyed themselves at the park, except for two people...

"Hey Hotaru, where's Mikan?"Anna asked

"Oh, she's running some errands"Hotaru said

"On a free day?"Koko said

"Mikan is not alone you know, she has a certain person with her"Ruka said

"Oh...okay"the others knew and smiled to each other since they know who's that certain person is and that is...

"Natsume, come on! We need to do one more practice, JUST...ONE!"Mikan pleaded but Natsume ignored her

"Promise just one"Mikan said and gladly...

"Fine! Just to stop you from whining and complaining"Natsume said

"Yehey!!!Thanks Natsume! Now let's go"Mikan grabbed Natsume's arm and they rushed themselves to the music room. Meanwhile, at the headmaster's office..

"Headmaster, you have a call"the headmaster's secretary said

"Who's calling for me?"the headmsater asked

"Kyouya Ohtori, it's an urgent call"

"Okay, put him in"the headmaster ordered then the secretary lined the call to the headmaster's phone

"Mr.Ohtori, good afternoon, my secretary said that this is urgent, so what seems to be the problem? Is this concerning with the school festival tomorrow?"

**_Good afternoon headmaster, nothing seems to be the problem but I just wanted you to know that the superintendent, along with his son and his special scholarship student will be visiting your institution today_**

"Oooh, that's a pleasant surprise, so what time will they be visiting us?"

_**Oh, the superintendent's son and the scholarship student went ahead and is probably there already**_

"WHAT! Ahem...ahem...so you're saying that the two students are already here? What about the superintendent?"

_**The superintendent will catch up to them later since he's running a few errands and his son can't wait to see your institution so they went on ahead.**_

"Headmaster, the guard house said that there is a limousine asking permission for entrance, should I say to the guard to grant the permission?"the headmaster's secretary asked

**_Headmaster?_**

"Sure, grant the permission, that's probably the superintendent's son"

"Yes headmaster"

_**Hello?**_

"Sorry for the inconvinience but it seems that the superintendent's son has just arrived in the Academy"

_**That's good news, well, since I've knew that he arrived there safely, then I must end this conversation. Oh, yes, before I forget, the superintendent's son is very much fascinated when it comes to unusual things so there's a chance that he acts a bit odd, I hope you don't mind?**_

"Oh, that's okay, I don't mind. Thanks for calling and letting me know the message about the superintendent. I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

**_Yes, tomorrow, good day headmaster_**

"Yes, goodbye then" and the headmaster dropped his phone

"Secretary, could you ask Mr.Narumi and Ms.Serina to come over to the office please?"the headmaster asked

"Yes headmaster"

At the park, Hotaru and the gang were playing a game, then they suddenly stopped playing when they saw a limousine stopped across from them and two students came out from the limousine

"Those two...Aren't they from the Ouran Private Academy?"Yuu asked

"Those two, no way, it couldn't be"Hotaru said

"IT IS! TAMAKI AND HARUHI!"Anna and Nonoko squeled

Meanwhile at the music room

"Okay, that's it! We're ready!"Mikan exclaimed

"Yeah..yeah...I'm going now"Natsume stood up from the piano and went on his way to the door

"Hey Natsume! Wait for me"Mikan said but Natsume opened the door and walked outside, making Mikan walk quicker until she finally caught up the pace with Natsume

At the headmaster's office..

"You called for us Headmaster?"Mr.Narumi asked

"Yes, well, it seems that the superintendent's son and his friend came to the academy. Now I want you, Mr.Narumi to fetch them and accompany them to my office. Somehow, entertain them while you're on your way to my office since they're very important people. Now, Ms. Serina, could you tell me the location of the two guests?"the headmaster asked

"It seems that the two students were located at the park"Serina said

"Good, so go on now, Mr.Narumi,I'll be waiting"the headmaster said

"Yes headmaster"then Mr. Narumi quickly went outside the headmaster's office

Meanwhile, Mikan and Natsume were walking together at the school hallways, walking on their way to the park, where Hotaru and the gang were having fun

"Hey, Natsume"Mikan said but Natsume ignored her. Silence ruled over the two and then...

"What?"Natsume asked

"Huh?"Mikan said

"I said, what, Mikan"Natsume said

"W-Well, there's going to be a masquerade ball at the end of the school festival right?"Mikan asked

"Yeah, so?"Natsume

"Well, if you want, but I..."Mikan suddenly stopped talking since she and Natsume suddenly got themselves bumped to other people

OUCH!

"Oh, I'm so sorry"a certain person said and held a hand to Mikan

"Thanks...Haruhi?"Mikan was surprised to see Haruhi, in front of her, helding a hand to her

"Haruhi, do you know this girl?"Tamaki asked while Haruhi was helping Mikan to stand up

"Yes, you must be Haruhi! The guy that looks like a girl"Mikan said and Haruhi sweatdropped

"But, how did you know me?We've never met before?"Haruhi asked

"One of my friends showed to me your website and I saw your picture"Mikan said

"Ahh...the website"Tamaki said "Well, I told you Haruhi! The host club is famous!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say Tamaki-sempai"Haruhi said

"Well, may I know you name, young lady?"Tamaki took hold of Mikan's hand and kissed it, which made Mikan blush and gave Mikan a red rose

"W-W-Well, my name is M-M-Mikan S-Sakura"Mikan stuttered

"Sakura, what a beautiful name for a girl as beautiful as a nymph"Tamaki said, still holding Mikan's hand, making Natsume's blood boil

"Hey, somehow, its getting hot here, don't you feel it Tamaki-sempai?"Haruhi asked and then she looked at Natsume, standing next to Mikan"Oh! I didn't notice, Mikan has a company"Haruhi pointed out

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't notice you standing there! How rude of me! Hi! I'm Suoh Tamaki, what's your name?"Tamaki asked politely

"Never mind, let's go Mikan"Natsume took away Mikan's hand from Tamaki's grip and they walked quickly

"Did I say something wrong?"Tamaki asked

"Oh, so it's that kind of relationship"Haruhi said

"What Haruhi?"Tamaki asked

"Oh, those two, they're.."Haruhi's sentence was cutted when Mr.Narumi approached them

"So, there you are! I've been searching for the both of you, hi! I'm Mr.Narumi. I'm a teacher here in the academy and the headmaster was expecting your visit. So, how do you find the school?"Mr.Narumi asked

"It's big"Haruhi said

"And the students here are very friendly"Tamaki said

"I'm glad, you like it here, so anyways.."Mr.Narumi entertained Tamaki and Haruhi and they pretty much enjoyed themselves while Mikan and Natsume

"Natsume...wait! What's wrong? Ouch, you're hurting me"Mikan whined and they suddenly stopped walking

"What's with you Natsume? That's rude of us that we suddenly walk away from them"Mikan said but Natsume stayed silent

"If you're thinking that I'm flirting with those guys then you're wrong"Mikan said seriously

"I'm just being friendly with them because it looks like they're not from here and because they're being friendly to us too"Mikan continued and Natsume still didn't utter a word. And then someone called out their names

"Hey! Natsume! Mikan! There you are!"Yuu exclaimed and waving his hand while Hotaru and the others smiled at the two

"For you information, Natsume Hyuuga, I was about to ask you to go to the ball with me, but, somehow, you're changed my mind"Mikan whispered her last words to Natsume and Natsume's eyes widened. Mikan walked away from Natsume and she approached Yuu, Hotaru and the others, while Ruka separated from the group and approached Natsume.

"Natsume, what's wrong?"Ruka asked with concern

"Nothing, let's go"Natsume said coldly and he walked away. Ruka went with him, and Mikan looked at Natsume with a sad face.


	8. The school festival

Early morning starts with a cool breeze brushing over the cherry blossom trees, the sunrise is creating a soft and shady atmosphere, the warm rays of the sun is hitting the face of a certain brunette girl walking throught the park until she..

**OUCH!**

Got bumped into someone...

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking"Mikan said and held her hand to...

"Looks like I'm the one who's fallen over this time"Haruhi said and took Mikan's hand and she stood up

"Haruhi, what are you doing here?"Mikan asked

"Well, Tamaki-sempai invited me to come here to meet the headmaster and after the meeting, he suddenly decided that we stay here for the night. I gotta say, your rooms here are very nice and cozy"Haruhi complemented

"And, what are you wearing?"Mikan asked

"Um..a skirt and a small t-shirt. Well, my dad switched my clothes again. He always wanted me to wear these girly clothes, it's uncomfortable to tell you the truth"Haruhi giggled

"But, you're a guy, right?"Mikan asked

"Well, biologically, I'm a girl but I have a low threshold for gender awareness.I'm not actually trying to pass as male, but I didn't feel the need to correct the others' assumptions."Haruhi explained

"So, in short, you're a girl pretending to be a guy"Mikan asked

"Yes"Haruhi replied

"Oh okay"Mikan smiled to the girl

"But Mikan, can you keep this a secret, please?"Haruhi asked

"Sure, your secret is safe with me"Mikan said

"I'm glad, well, I better go, it's already 6:45 am. See you later Mikan!"Haruhi waved goodbye to Mikan and jogged away

Meanwhile, at the host club...

"Okay, everything's complete?"Kyouya asked

"Yes"they replied

"Fine, then let's move out"Kyouya said and all of them went out of the host club in a flash. All the Ouran students went outside, to the gardens and all of them were lined up per class, preparing themselves to enter the 5-star airconditioned bus lines. While the Host club will ride on a large limousine and went on ahead than other students.

2 hours had past...In the academy...

"Okay, everything's ready! Now, the students that are included in the parade, go outside to the gate, the stiudents for the performance, go to the auditorium come on, go now to your places. Students who weren't participating in any school programs or activites, you should go back to your homeroom class"Mr.Narumi exclaimed.

Every student in Alice Academy were going to their asigned place for the welcoming of the Ouran students and the start of the school festival. Mikan and Natsume were in their dorms, preparing their outfits for their performance, then someone knocked at their doors...

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"Who is it?"Mikan said

"It's me"Hotaru said

"Come in Ruka"Natsume said and Ruka opened the door and entered Natsume's room

"Hotaru, wait just a sec"Mikan walked to her door and opened it, letting Hotaru walk inside the room

"Are you ready Natsume?"Ruka asked

"Yeah..."Natsume said

"Well, did you talk to Mikan yesterday?"Ruka asked

"Why should I talk to that little girl?"Natsume asked

"Mikan, are you sure that's all of it?Did you forget something?"Hotaru asked

"Yes, I'm sure! I made a list! You see!"Mikan proudly showed Hotaru a list of the things she packed and with weird scribbles in it

"Fine, did you talk to Natsume yesterday?"Hotaru asked

"Why should I be the one to talk to that pervert?"Mikan crossed her arms

"Well, don't forget, you and Mikan are performing this afternoon, you must get along with each other in order to have a successful performance"Ruka said

"Even if I talk to her, she wouldn't forgive me since I humiliated her in front of those two visitors"Natsume said

"Remember, you're performing a duet, that means you're singing for Natsume, that means you're representing our class, that means a lot of pictures to take and a lot of videos to copy and record for me to do and a lot of money for me to earn!"Hotaru said

"But, even if I said sorry to him because I suddenly blow off steam at him, you know him, he'll just ignores me."Mikan said sadly

Then a loud roaring of the students was heard

"I think the Ouran students are here"Hotaru said

"Hey Natsume, looks like the studetns has arrived"Ruka said

"Yeah...let's go"Natsume and Mikan said in unison and they went out from their dormitories

Inside the limousine..

"Wow, the school campus is huge!"Hunny said

"And all of the students here looks pretty normal"the twins said

"Hey, Tamaki said that we should meet him and Haruhi at the main lobby"Kyouya said

"Grrrrrrr...We'll get our revenge for kidnapping Haruhi!"the twins said

"Hehehe...I'm sure Haruhi is safe, with his _father _around"Kyouya said

"Ranka is here!?"the twins and Hunny asked

"He's talking about Tamaki"Mori said

"Oh..."the twins and Hunny said in unison

The limousine stopped and the bodyguards started to block some of the students, then the door opens and the remaining host club members came out from the limousine

**AAAAAAAAH!!!**

The girls screamed and some fainted when they saw the host club members walking their way to the main hall

"Oh my god, look at the TWINS! Oh, they're so gorgeous!"the girl exclaimed

"Awe..look at the liitle boy carrying a bunny, he's so KAWAII!"the girls giggled

"Ooooh, that guy looks so mysterious"the girls said, pointing at Mori

"Oh my, he's so cool!"the other girls screamed when Kyouya looked at them

The host club were walking their way to the main hall to see Tamaki and Haruhi, meanwhile, Hotaru,Mikan,Natsume, and Ruka were on their way to the auditorium and the students who fainted were taken to the hospital. The school festival has a pretty good start.


	9. Truce?

_Flashback_

_The limousine stopped and the bodyguards started to block some of the students, then the door opens and the remaining host club members came out from the limousine_

**_AAAAAAAAH!!!_**

_The girls screamed and some fainted when they saw the host club members walking their way to the main hall_

_"Oh my god, look at the TWINS! Oh, they're so gorgeous!"the girl exclaimed_

_"Awe..look at the liitle boy carrying a bunny, he's so KAWAII!"the girls giggled_

_"Ooooh, that guy looks so mysterious"the girls said, pointing at Mori_

_"Oh my, he's so cool!"the other girls screamed when Kyouya looked at them_

* * *

The students of the Ouran Private academy came and the students gathered around in an orderly manner. They walked in two straight lines, by class,grade and year. They're walking their way to the auditorium, where the special performance of the Gakuen alice students will be held. 

Meanwhile, Kyouya and the others arrived at the main hall and saw Tamaki ordering the workers to arrange their place for their host club activity while Haruhi was just sitting at the fountain, wearing her costume(imagine alice's dress in disney's alice in wonderland). She's wearing a wig that has straight long hair and bangs and tied her hair into a half-pony, with a white ribbon(remember in episode 25, in her pink dress)

"HA-RU-HI CHAN!"the twins and Hunny ran towards Haruhi and hugged her really tightly

"You guys! You can let go now, I can't breathe!"Haruhi exclaimed

"Kyouya, you've made it. But how come you came here so early?"Tamaki said

"Yes, well, the twins and Hunny sempai were so anxious to see the school, especially Haruhi.They didn't expect that you and Haruhi would spend the night here at the academy"Kyouya explained

"Well, since the headmaster gave us a tour of this school, I was pretty excited and..."Tamaki continued saying his reasons to Kyouya but he didn't know that the twins were about to jump on him

"TAMAKI-SEMPAI!!! YOU KIDNAPPER!"the twins jumped at Tamaki, kung-fu style with eyes glowing red

"AAAAAAH!"Tamaki was about to run but it's too late for him and the twins landed on his back

"You...you're taking advantage of Haruhi again, eh?"Hikaru asked with an evil grin

"Yeah TONO, what did you do with Haruhi? Look at her!"Kaouru pointed at Haruhi, who was just eating Ootoro with Hunny and Mori

"Get off me! She looks happy and kawaii as usual! And again, I didn't do anything! And I'm not a kidnapper you little rascals!"Tamaki exclaimed

"Tell us the truth or else"Hikaru took out Tamaki's teddy bear

"AH!Beary!What are you going to do with him?!"Tamaki asked and then he tries to nudge the twins off him then the twins fell of. Tamaki stood up and took is precious beary from Hikaru and hugged it. Hikaru and Kaouru stands up and they tickled Tamaki. The three men were making such loud noises that Haruhi can't take it anymore and she stood up. She approached Kyouya, who looked calm and busy as usual.

"Kyouya sempai, aren't you going to do anything about this?"Haruhi asked

"Nope, it's not unusual for them to do that and don't worry, right now, they'll take a rest, as usual"Kyouya said calmly and he pointed at the three men who looked tired and then lye down on the floor

"How does he know about these things?"Haruhi sweatdropped and smiled

_**Calling all students, please proceed to the auditorium, again, students, proceed to the auditorium for the opening ceremony of the school festival. Thank you**_

"Hey, you guys, it's time for us to go"Haruhi exclaimed while waving her hand

"Oh, she's so KAWAII!"Tamaki said with a sheepish smile

"Yeah!"the host club cheered and they walked together, proceeding to the auditorium

Meanwhile, at the auditorium, the Ouran students were sitting at the left side of the auditorium while the Alice students where at the right. The two headmasters were having their introductory speech. After the speech, some Ouran students performed like violin solos, piano duets, ballet dances and band performances(which woken up some of the students).

At the backstage of the auditorium, the alice students were pretty much busy with their practices for their performances and some were supporting the other performers

"Mikan! Finally, you made it! Go into the changing room, you and Natsume are the last performance"Nonoko said

"Yeah okay"Mikan said and she went to the changing room

20 minutes later...

"Hotaru, what is taking Mikan so long to wear that dress and fix herself?"Anna asked worriedly

"I'll go check"Hotaru said and she went to Mikan's changing room. She knocked the door but no answer. She knocked again, but still no answer so she twisted the doorknob and she opens the door and was about to enter. Then she saw Mikan sitting quietly, wearing her white ballerina tulle dress with a glittery gold belt on her waist and she was wearing gold ballet flats. Hotaru approached Mikan and she saw Mikan's eyes flowing with tears, while staring at herself on the mirror.

"Mikan, look at you, your face is a mess and your hair still isn't combed"Hotaru said but Mikan didn't utter a word

"Come on, wipe your face. Look at me and I'll fix your face and also your hair"Hotaru said and Mikan smiled. Hotaru fixed Mikan's hair and tied it in a half-pony. Then she applied light make-up to Mikan's face.

"Come on you guys, you're next after Koko's impersonation"Nonoko said

"Thanks"Hotaru said and Nonoko closes the door

"So, look at yourself at the mirror. It's finnished"Hotaru said after applying lipstick on Mikan's lips. Mikan then looked at herself in the mirror and she gasped.

"Hotaru, thank you"Mikan hugged Hotaru and Hotaru hugged Mikan back

"Well, I'm going now. Yuu's probably tired making excuses for reserving a seat for me"Hotaru said

"Yeah"Mikan smiled

But then someone knocks on Mikan's door

"Who is it?"Mikan asked cheerfully

"It's me!"Ruka said

"Oh, Ruka come in"Mikan said. Then Ruka opens the door and he walks inside the changing room. His eyes widened as he saw Mikan in her dress. He blushed and he stutterly spearks to the two girls

"I-I-I'm h-here t-t-to say, GOOD LUCK!"Ruka bowed and Mikan was surprised. Hotaru smiled but she covered it with her hand

"Thank you Ruka"Mikan said and smiled

"Natsume...come on"Ruka was forced to walk outside and he pushed Natsume inside the room. The moment Natsume walks inside the room, he closes his eyes and his head was titled down

"Natsume"Mikan said and Natsume starts to tilt his head up and he opens his eyes. When his eyes opened, his mouth created a small opening and his eyes widened with amazement when he saw Mikan

_'She looks even more beautiful, than usual'_ Natsume thought

"Natsume, I...I am.."Mikan said but

"I'm sorry, Mikan, about what happen yesterday"Natsume looked away, not making Mikan notice his blushing face

"I'm sorry too"Mikan said and Natsume turned his head directly at Mikan's face

"I suddenly blow off steam at you, and I didn't think about your feelings...I so sorry"Mikan bowed

**_Thank you Koko for that wonderful Impersonation! Now, for our last performance, a duet from Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga!_**

The audience clapped their hands and the host club were at the left side, standing

"Oh, so Mikan is singing today..."Haruhi said

"Ah! That cute little Sakura is singing"Tamaki said

"Who is this Mikan or Sakura?"Hikaru asked

"Well, she's a friend of mine. We've bumped into each other yesterday"Haruhi explained

Back to the changing room...

"Don't be, l-let's go, or we'll be late for our perfomance"Natsume offered his right hand to Mikan. Mikan was surprised and she smiled and gladly took Natsume's hand then they walked outside the changing room, leaving Ruka and Hotaru alone

"Great, the problem is solved"Hotaru said

"Yeah, well, I'd better go"Ruka said

"Okay, see you then"Hotaru said

"Yeah, see you"Ruka waved his hand and he walked away, while Hotaru returned to her seat, next to Yuu and the rest of the class presidents


	10. Standing Obation

Okay, in the duet part

_SOLO  
**DUET**_

That is all!

_**

* * *

**_

_'So, finally we'd get to see the dangerous type Natsume Hyuuga, this is going to be interesting'_ Kyouya pushed his glasses up on his nose bridge and released a slight smile

"Again, Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga"the emcees called out the names but still no sign of the two coming out

"Natsume! We want Natsume!"the Natsume-Ruka fan club screamed

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!"surprisingly, Mikan's fan club was shouting

"Where is Natsume and Mikan?!"Nonoko asked nervously and then

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura!"the emcee gladly announced again the two since he saw the two walking towards the stage. The crowd roared when they saw the two walking together, holding hands.

"Oh, so I'm right"Haruhi said to herself

"What Haruhi?"Tamaki asked

"Oh, nothing sempai"Haruhi smiled and Tamaki blushed slightly

"Oh Haruhi!"Tamaki hugged Haruhi and the twins were trying to separate them again. Then the crowd grew silent when Natsume sat on the bench and opens the cover of the piano keys. He noticed that the piano has a microphone placed on top for him to sing and Mikan took a microphone from the microphone stand. Natsume took a deep breathe and he starts to sing...

Natsume:  
_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance _

"Natsume..."Ruka was startled by Natsume's great singing  
  
Mikan:  
_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities, ooh _

"Wow, that girl's voice sure is something! Right Takeshi?"Hunny asked

"Yes"Mori replied

**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
_**  
Mikan :_It feels so right_

_**To be here with you,  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**_  
"Wow, those practices paid of"Yuu was amazement by their great teamwork

Natsume: _Now who'd of ever thought that  
__**We'd both be here tonight**_  
Mikan: _And the world looks so much brighter( brighter, brighter)_  
_With you by my side  
_**_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
_**Mikan:_ I know it for real_

_**This could be the start  
Of something new  
**_Mikan:_ It feels so right  
**To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

Natsume: _I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me, ooh, yeah  
**I didn't know it before**  
But now it's easy to see_

_**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right (so right)  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new  
**__  
_Natsume pressed the final piano key and then the audience gave them a standing obation. Mikan gave Natsume a smile and he smiled back at Mikan. The two people hold hands again and bowed at the audience. After bowing, they went back to the backstage area and people there gave them flowers and some are chocolates.

"Natsume! Mikan! the both of you were awesome!"Yuu said

"Yeah! two thumbs up for the both of you!"Anna and Nonoko said

"Hey!"Haruhi exclaimed and approached the two while the other host club members followed

"Hi Haruhi! Cute costume!"Mikan winked at Haruhi and Haruhi sweatdropped

"Hello Mikan! Remember me?"Tamaki pointed himself with a smile

"Of course! You're Tamaki sempai! And, those guys.."Mikan said

"Oh my! The host club are here!"Anna and Nonoko fainted and their backstage crew fanned them

"Well, lets see...That tall guy is Hunny right?"Mikan asked

"Nope, that's Mori-sempai!"Tamaki corrected

"Oh! Sorry! My bad, so that's Mori-sempai, so that means the cute boy that's clinging on Mori-sempai is Hunny sempai right?"Mikan asked

"Yeah! You were great up there Mikan!"Hunny complemented

"Well, thank you! Hehehehe..."Mikan laughed a bit

"And you're the twins! Hikaru and Kaoru"Mikan pointed at Hikaru and Kaouru, respectively

"Whoa"the twins were amazed that another girl geuss them right, besides Haruhi of course

"And last, the guy with the glasses, you're Kyouya sempai!"Mikan said and Kyouya aproached her. He bowed to Mikan and Mikan blushed a little

"Hello, I'm Kyouya Ohtori. Nice to meet you Mikan..."

"Sakura"Mikan said

"Yes, Ms.Mikan Sakura"Kyouya smiled

"And this guy next to me is..."Mikan said but

"Natsume Hyuuga"Kyouya continued Mikan's sentence

"Wow! How did you know?"Mikan asked

"His name was announced"Hikaru said

"Oh! Haha, silly me!"Mikan blushed

"Hey, um, Tamaki-sempai, I'm sorry...about the other day"Natsume looked away and rubbing his head

"That's okay Natsume, you don't have to apologize"Tamaki said

"Thanks"Natsume said

"Well, Tamaki-sempai, Haruhi, host club, we'll see you later!"Mikan said

"Yeah, see you!"the host club exclaimed except for Kyouya and Mori

The host club and Mikan co. went on to their separate ways since it's already lunchtime for them and the host club still needs to get on to their costumes for their host club activity

"Natsume! Let's go to Central!"Mikan pleaded while holding on Natsume's arm

"No way! I'm beat...Can't you give me a rest?"Natsume asked

"If you're tired, then rest with me in Central"Mikan said

"Hotaru! Ruka! Let go of me Polka-dots!"Natsume tried to pull his arm from Mikan's tight grip, but still no budge

"Mikan, Natsume, let's go to Central together"Ruka and Hotaru said and Hotaru pulled away Mikan from Natsume, the same also for Ruka too. Then the two girls and the two boys went to the bus together, heading for Central Town


	11. Puppy Love

"Hotaru! Wow! You're really coming with us to Central Town!This is so awesome!"Mikan said with tears of joy, sparkling in her eyes but

**BAKA!**

**BAKA!**

Hotaru hit her with a BAKA gun (Hotaru: Well, she's getting more annoying, with that stupid expression on her face)

While the bus was moving its way to Central Town, Mikan saw outside the Main Hall and she pointed out the window

"Hey Hotaru! Look! The main hall!"Mikan said enthusiastically

"So"Hotaru asked straightfowardly

"Well, you see, the Host Club activity is held there"Mikan said, then Hotaru's eyes sparked, which kind of caught Natsume and Ruka's attention

"And?"Hotaru said

"And, I was...um, planning to go there. Anna and Nonoko went on ahead and probably they're already inside"Mikan said while playing with her thumbs

"Oh"Hotaru said

"So, you want to come with me Hotaru to the Main Hall later?"Mikan asked, which caught Natsume's and Ruka's attention, and luckily Hotaru noticed it coming

"Maybe"Hotaru said

"GREAT!!!"Mikan exclaimed

"Do you mind, I'm trying to sleep,little girl"Natsume teased

"Hmph...Sorry!"Mikan said and pulled out her tongue at Natsume

The bus had arrive at Central Town bus stop. The two girls and two boys went out of the bus and went straight to the shopping district. Mikan kept on looking at every window of the stores and the two boys can't help but look at her smiling face

"Hey"Hotaru said to the boys

"What?"Ruka and Natsume asked

"Why are you staring at Mikan? Is there something on her face?"Hotaru asked,which made the two boy's spines tingle

"Because she's amazingly stupid with that pretty stupid smile sticking on her face"Natsume said and released an annoying smirk

_'Amazing?Pretty?'_Hotaru thought

"W-Wha?! I-I'm not staring! What should I look at her face anyway?!"Ruka stuttered,blushing bright red

"Her CUTE smiling face"Hotaru said and that made Ruka silent and looks at the other direction

_'Hn...typical'_ Hotaru thought. The four teens kept on walking but surprisingly,they saw someone very familiar to them

"Hey, look guys, it's Youichi"Mikan said

"But, who's that girl clinging on him?"Natsume asked

"She's kinda cute"Ruka said which creeped Mikan and Natsume

"By the way, where's Hotaru?"Mikan asked. The two boys was surprised and looked everywhere, but then they saw Hotaru following Youichi and the girl

"Let's go"Natsume commanded and then the three of them tiptoed their way to Hotaru

"Hotaru! What are you doing?!"Mikan asked

"Obviously I'm following them, the three of you, why are you following me?"Hotaru asked

"Because you're following Youichi"Ruka said

"Sempais, what are you doing here?"Youichi asked

"Youichi, who are they?"the girl asked

"Youichi!"Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru said

"Hey"Natsume said

"Hey"Youichi said

"Who's the girl?"Natsume asked

"Yeah Youichi, what's her name?"Mikan asked and Youichi blushed slightly,then the girl approached the three teens

"Hello, I'm Nekozawa Kirimi, nice to meet you"the girl bowed and smiled

"Kirimi?"Hotaru asked

"Hi! I'm Mikan, nice to meet you too Kirimi!"Mikan said and the two girls giggles with each other

"Hey Youichi, good job"Natsume said

"Yes Natsume-sempai"Youichi said

"By the way, how did you two met each other?" Ruka asked and the two children blushed slightly

"Well, you see..."Kirimi said

_Flashback_

_"Oniichan! Oniichan! Where are you?! Oniiiiiichaaaaan!"Kirimi shouted while walking at the Northern Forest_

_"O-ON-ONI-NII-CHAN!"Kirimi sobbed and took a rest at the big Sakura tree. But... _

"Hey"Youichi said, while resting on top of the Sakura tree

"Huh...Who's there?!"Kirimi asked and looked around

"Over here"Youichi exclaimed and Kirimi looked up at the tree

"Oh"Kirimi was speechless when she saw a gray-haired boy with blue eyes, looking at her, while sitting on the branch of the Sakura tree. Youichi was startled when he saw Kirimi's beautiful face, surrounded by her shiny golden,blonde hair. Then Youichi jumped down from the branch and faced Kirimi

_"What are you doing here?"Youichi asked _

(Sobbing)"You see...I've got separated from oniichan because of the large crowd"Kirimi said while wiping her tears

_"What's your name?"Youichi asked _

"Ne-Ne-Neko-zawa K-Kirimi"Kirimi sobbed

_"Hijiri Youichi,now,now stop crying.Crying doesn't solve anything"Youichi said _

"I-If s-so, I..."Kirimi sobbed

_"Come, I'll help you"Youichi said and offered his hand to Kirimi _

(sniffs)"O-Okay.."Kirimi said and took Youichii's hand and walked together

_End of Flashback_

"So, you see, Youichi-kun was helping me in search for my oniichan. Sadly, we're not getting anywhere"Kirimi said

"Oh"Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka looked at Youichi with a spark, getting the idea that Youichi has crush at Kirimi

"Kirimi! Kirimi!"a guy with a weird puppet on his hand and was wearing a black hood exclaimed, running towards Kirimi

"Oniichan!!"Kirimi exclaimed and ran towards te guy and hugged him

"Kirimi, I'm so worried! I'm glad that you're safe"the black hooded guy said

"Hey, who are you?"Mikan asked

"Thank you for taking care of my little sister. I'm Kirimi's older brother,Nekozawa Umehito "Nekozawa said

"Sure, no problem"Mikan said "But, the one who did the rescuing was this young boy over here" Mikan sligthly pushed Youichi to Nekozawa

"Oh, so this young lad did. I'm grateful for taking care of my little sister. As a sign of my gratitude, I gave you this limited edition Beelzenif puppet"Nekozawa handed over to Youichi a weird looking puppet

"Thanks"Youichi said

"Well, we're better go on our way, nice knowing all of you"Nekozawa said

"Y-Yeah, you too"Ruka said, then the Nekozawa siblings walked on the other direction but

"Heeeeeeey! Youichi! Let's go out sometimes OKAY!"Kirimi waved her hand and smiled sweetly, which made Youchi release a slight smile on his face

"Alright! Nice going Youichi!"Ruka said

"Yeah, Youichi, she totally likes you"Mikan said

"Hm"Youichi said

"Anyway, I'm going then"Natsume said and walked away from the clique

"Hey, Natsume sempai! I'm coming too!"Youichi said

"Ruka, aren't you going with Natsume?"Mikan asked

"Nah, I'll catch up to them later. Right now, I'm just going somewhere...BYE!"Ruka ran away in a flash, heading his way to the animal shelter

"So, Hotaru, lets go to the Main Hall! I bet Haruhi and the others are waiting for us"Mikan said

"Yeah, why not"Hotaru smiled as well and the two girls walked their way to the bus, heading for the Main Hall

Meanwhile...

"Hey Youichi"Natsume said

"Yeah, what is it?"Youichi asked

"Do you like her? Kirimi, that is"Natsume asked

"Yes, I, really like her, Natsume-sempai"Youichi said with a smile

"What did you find interesting in that girl?"Natsume asked calmly

"Kirimi-chan reminds me of Mikan-sempai. Kirimi has, the same warm smile that Mikan-sempai used to gave me"Youichi said

"Oh really?"Natsume asked

"Yeah!"Youichi said

"That's good"Natsume said

"What, Natsume Sempai?"Youichi asked

"Oh, nothing"Natsume said

* * *

Okay, I just wanted to say thanks to all of the readers who read this fanfic! I'm sooooo HAPPY!!

Anyways, I was inspired again to write this fanfic because I'm having a few difficulties to end this fic, but thanks to one of the reviewers, who gave me a review that I should put Youichi in the fic really lightens my light bulb. Thank you for inspiring me!

LOWLOW


	12. Alice in wonderland

The main hall...

"Okay! Finally we're here!"Mikan exclaimed. Mikan and Hotaru stared at the two big doors of the main hall and Mikan's heart is beating so fast

(clears her throat)"Hotaru, here we go"Mikan pushed open the two doors then a gust of wind flew out of the door, with rose petals and they saw...

"Where are we?"Mikan asked herself with amazement because the main hall looks like...

"Alice in wonderland"Hotaru said as they saw a huge labyrinth made of rose bushes inside the main hall

"Really? I thought we're in Host club?Did we go to the wrong place?"Mikan thought

"Mikan!Great! You're here to visit us!"Tamaki exclaimed and approached Mikan and Hotaru

"Hi Tamaki-sempai! What is this? What are you wearing?"Mikan asked

"Well, since today is a very special occasion, we're cosplaying Alice in wonderland. I'm the Mad Hatter, so please, come in and join with us with some tea and sweets, shall we?"Tamaki took Mikan's hand and kissed it, which made Mikan blush

_'Narcissist'_ Hotaru thought

"Oh, who is this pretty lady over here?"Tamaki looked at Hotaru and offered her a red rose

"It's okay, just keep it"Hotaru said to Tamaki and Tamaki didn't hesitate

"Oh! This is Hotaru! My best-est friend in the whole world!"Mikan was about to hug Hotaru but luckily, for Hotaru, she hit Mikan with a BAKA gun

"Oh, it's weird but this situation makes me feel nostalgic"Tamaki's spine tingled, then Kyouya approached them

"Hi Kyouya sempai!"Mikan greeted

"What a pleasant surprise, welcome to the host club Ms.Sakura"Kyouya bowed

"Awe schucks, you don't have to call me Miss, just call me Mikan okay?"Mikan blushed

"And who is this charming lady next to you Mikan?"Kyouya looked at Hotaru and Hotaru just stared at Kyouya

"Oh, this is my best friend!"Mikan exclaimed

"Hotaru Imai"Hotaru lend a hand to Kyouya for a handshake

_'Oh, she's that kind of person'_ Kyouya thought "Nice to meet you, Ms. Imai, I'm Kyouya Ohtori"Kyouya took Hotaru's hand and they shook hands

"Come in, I think your friends are waiting for you inside"Tamaki said and lead the way to the center of the labyrinth.While walking inside the labyrinth, Tamaki and Mikan were non-stop laughing and chatting while Hotaru and Kyouya stays quiet behind Tamaki and Mikan. Then, finally, some of them tries to break the silence

"Hey! Come on, why is so quiet all of the sudden?"Tamaki and Mikan asked with smiles on their faces

"I don't feel like starting a new conversation"Hotaru and Kyouya replied

After a few walks away

"Are we there yet Tamaki sempai?"Mikan asked with exhaustion

"You don't have to ask that, my dear flower princess, we're here"Tamaki opens the gate and then Mikan's eyes widened

"Wow! So beautiful!"Mikan exclaimed

"Hey! Mikan! Hotaru! Over here!"Anna exclaimed while Nonoko is chatting with Mori

"Anna!"Mikan then quickly rushed to Anna's table, meanwhile, Tamaki suddenly rushed the other way since he saw the twins flirting with Haruhi again, meaning Kyouya and Hotaru were left alone, together

"Kyouya sempai, how come, you have to do cosplay?"Hotaru asked

"Well, it's the host club king's decision. And, by this way, I can think of action plans that could profit from Tamaki's crazy ideas"Kyouya replied

"But how? You're just dressing up according to the theme"Hotaru asked

"Well, our main priority in establishing this host club is to make these young ladies feel special and also, for us to gain profit. It's sort of like a monopoly game, don't you think?"Kyouya chuckled

"I see...so..can..can you...teach me some of your money-making strategies?"Hotaru asked

"I'll be delighted, Ms.Imai"Kyouya escorted Hotaru to a vacant table, then they started to talk about business related topics

Meanwhile, at Anna's table

"The main hall looks so beautiful! With the flowers, the sweets, and the glass roof, it's perfect!"Mikan said

"I know! And the best part of it is, I get to spend time with my beloved Hunny sempai! Like right now! He's sleeping, on my lap!"Anna said

"And Nonoko sure looks pretty happy, having a conversation with Mori sempai"Mikan said _'Now that I think of it, Anna and Nonoko were happy, spending their time with someone they love, how come, when I'm Natsume, all we do is argue with each other?And, he sometimes misunderstoods my point of view'_

"Mikan, are you okay?"Anna asked with concern

"Oh, I'm okay, I'll just go to the buffet table"Mikan excused herself and instead of going to the buffet table, she went back to the labyrinth, but she doesn't know that someone was following her

Outside, at the Sakura tree...

Natsume was leaning again on the sakura tree, his favorite spot around while looking up at the clear blue sky

_"Youichi, what did you find interesting in that girl?Kirimi I mean"Natsume asked_

_"Well, she reminds me of Mikan-sempai, since both of them has the same smile, the smile that gives a warm feeling, that makes me fell so calm and happy"Youichi explained_

"Youichi"

_"So, do you love her?"Natsume asked _

"Yeah!"Youichi replied

"Just remember"

_"That's good"Natsume said _

_"Did you say something Natsume sempai?"Youichi asked_

"Don't you end up like me"

_"Youichi, promise me something. Don't you end up having a life like mine. Like what your Mikan sempai said to me before, enjoy your life, okay?"Natsume said with a serious expression  
_  
_"I promise, Natsume sempai"Youichi replied_

"Natsume"a familiar voice called out Natsume's name

"Ruka, what are you doing here?"Natsume asked

"I knew you were coming here, this IS your favorite spot"Ruka said

"Whatever, why aren't you with the little girl and her crazy best friend?"Natsume asked

"Well, they went to the main hall, to visit the host club, I just separated myself from them"Ruka explained, then sat down next to Natsume

"Are you okay Natsume, you seem down lately"Ruka asked

"I'm fine"Natsume said

"Are you sure?"Ruka asked

"Yeah"Natsume said


	13. A little advice

Inside the labyrinth was Mikan, dozing off again, but she doesn't realize that she got herself...

"LOST! I'M LOST! WHERE AM I?! WAIT"Mikan took the pebble lying on the floor

"THIS IS THE PEBBLE I'D LEFT 15 MINUTES AGO!"Mikan panicked "SO THAT MEANS I'VE BEEN WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES!"

Oh, so she DID realize! Well, she is fortunate that someone has been following her

"Hey, you! Wait!"

"Oh, Kaouru! What are you doing here?! What the heck, I'm glad! That means I'm not alone! But wait...How come you followed me here?"

"Well, Tono wants to talk to you, then I saw you walking through the labyrinth so I had to follow you. And I gotta say, you walk pretty fast"

"Oh, am I? Well, I'm so sorry for giving you a hard time to follow me around"Mikan bowed

"Oh, that's okay. So shall we head back to the center madame?"

"Sure!"

Then the two walked together. While walking, Mikan starts to feel bored and yawns so...

"Mikan"

"Huh, what is it Kaouru?"

"How, did you know, that I'm Kaouru? You don't even know me or my brother"

"Well, by instinct, I guess"

"Oh, instincts eh?"Kaouru smiled

"Yeah! Is there something wrong?"Mikan wondered

"No, n-nothing's wrong"Kaouru blushed

Silence rules again...

"When you came here, I seem to notice that, you're feeling kinda sad"

"Oh"Mikan was startled

"Is there something bothering you?You can...tell me"Kaouru said seriously

"Hmmm..."Mikan looked at the rose bush wall. She saw a blue rose, then she picked and smells it

"Well..."Kaouru asked

"You see, there is this, guy that I like, or rather love...wait, I'm sorry I shouldn't-"

"Please continue. Don't hesitate to share your feelings"Kaour said calmly

" Well, I think, he knows that I liked him, and sometimes, he was being nice to me, but then, he just starts to get angry at me for no reason at all. I'm confused"Mikan stares at the blue rose and twirls it back and forth

"When he gets angry, are you with a certain person?"Kaouru asked

"Hmmm...I can't seem to get your drift"

"Like for example, you're with a certain guy and you seem to enjoy his company...sort of like that"

"Ah...That...well, sometimes"

_'Just like Hikaru'_ Kaouru thought, remembering the memory when Hikaru snapped at Haruhi and she slapped him and also the memory of the test of courage

"Mikan, I think, that guy likes you. I think that you should, give that guy, some time to arrange his thoughts. I guess, that guy was just afraid, to lose someone precious to him"Kaouru adviced

"Really? How do you know?"Mikan asked

"Lets just say, I know someone that is sort of, like that guy you're referring to"Kaouru chuckled

"I hope, you're right"Mikan smiled

"Okay, we're back"

"Kaouru, thank you"Mikan then gave Kaouru the blue rose she picked from the wall, which made Kaouru startled at first, but then, he walks away

"Mikan! I'm so worried about you! I thought you were only at the buffet table but you weren't there!"Anna hugged Mikan

"I'm sorry for not telling the truth Anna, I just went outside to do some thinking, but I'm okay"Mikan smiled

"Thank goodness"Nonoko said

**BAKA!**

**BAKA!  
**  
"OUCH! HOTARU!"Mikan exclaimed

"You promised me, not to make me worry again. You're giving me wrinkles if you continue this"Hotaru said

"Oh Hotaru"Mikan said

"Kaouru! There you are! I've been searching all over for you"Hikaru said

"I just accompanied one of our clienteles back here. She seems lost"Kaouru explained

"But you should've told me"Hikaru said

"Don't worry, I won't do it again Hikaru"

"Good...Hey, who gave you the rose?"

"The girl that I've just told you a minute ago. By the way, what happened to you and Tono? Where's Haruhi?"

"Tono and Haruhi suddenly disappeared! Grrrrr...I bet he's doing malicious to poor Haruhi! Lets go save her!"

"Right!"Kaouru agreed

"HITACHIIN BROTHERS UNITE!"the twins joined arms, then quickly searches for Haruhi and Tamaki

Meanwhile, outside the Main Hall, the ouran students and alice students roams around together to the booths.Some were buying gadgets from the technical types,playing games from the special abilities, listening to music and eating cookies at the sematic types and other fun booths made by the alice students.Then...

"Oh Youichi!You came!"Kirimi ran towards Youichi

"Yeah, so what do you want to talk about?"Youichi asked. Then Kirimi giggled

"Um...You see...you know that there is the upcoming dance after the school festival right?"

"And?"

"And , I...I ah...I want...I want..."Kirimi was blushing non-stop but Youichi gets her point

"You want to go to the dance with me Kirimi?"Youchi asked

"YES! I DO!"Kirimi exclaimed

"Good, so, meet you here, 6:30 pm"Youichi asked

"Sure! Okay! I'll see you later!"Kirimi kissed Youichi on the cheek then she took off. Youichi caressed his cheek where Kirimi kissed then he suddenly ran to the bust stop, going to Central Town


	14. Preparations

**_"Enjoying the festival? Now, we are announcing about the upcoming school festival masquerade ball! At 6:00 pm sharp, all students must be ready for the dance of a lifetime! So you better grab a partner before it's too late!"_**

The students, both Ouran and Alice, were lovestrucked and they started to go to Central to buy some accesories, shoes, tuxes,dresses etc. Meanwhile others were asking their crushes,boyfriends or girlfriends to the dance

"Kyo! Come on! Let's go to Central!"Haruhi grabbed her boyfriend and were awalking their way to the bus station

"But, I thought you already brought with you your dress and accesories?!"Kyo asked

"I forgot,actually...SO stop whining and lets go!"Haruhi exclaimed and both of them went straight to the long line of students at the bus station

"Hey! Black Hooded guy! Wait!"the girls chased Nekozawa for they saw Nekozawa's true identity up closely before

"Stop following me! Or I'll curse you for eternity!"Nekozawa warned the girls by showing his Belzeneef doll while running

"I'm honored!"the girls screamed and ran even faster

"Hey Sumire! Look at that guy over there!"one of Sumire's friends pointed at the blonde guy that seems to be facing the other way

"So?"Sumire asked

"He's kind of cute...Go ask him! Just a back-up, in case Natsume turns you down again"Sumire's friend winked

"Whatever..."Sumire didn't hesitate and approached the male blonde. She tap the guy's shoulder by her pointing finger then the guy turned around. Sumire was hit by lightning when she saw the guy's face

_'Oh my god! He's a prince!'_ Sumire blushed "Hi! I...uh..."

"Sumire, what is it?"the guy asked

"How did you know my name?"Sumire asked

"Sumire, don't you recognize me?"the guy asked

"No, I don't"

"Hehehe...I guess, getting a haircut and putting on some clear contacts can give you a different identity I suppose"the guy chuckled

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Sumire, it's me, Yuu Tobita"

"Yuu!"Sumire lookd closely at the guy's face

"B-B-But"Sumire was amazed(try to imagine Kaname, Tsubasa's best friend)

"So, what do you want?"Yuu asked eagerly, as usual

"I ah...I was just...um..."Sumire's sentence was jumbled because she can't take her eyes off Yuu

"What Sumire?"Yuu asked

"IWANTYOUTOGOTOTHEDANCEWITHME!"Sumire said quickly

"Huh? Speak slowly and carefully, so, what is it Sumire?"Yuu asked slowly

"I...WANT...YOU...TO...GO...TO...THE...DANCE...WITH...ME"Sumire asked slowly, just like Yuu said

"Whoa, I thought you were going to ask Natsume to be your dance partner?"Yuu asked

"I somehow...changed my mind"Sumire said

"Hahahahaha"Yuu laughed

"What's so funny?"Sumire asked Yuu annoyingly

"Is just that, you saved me, from all that trouble"Yuu said

"What do you mean by that?"Sumire asked

"I mean to say is, I wanted to ask you to the dance, but I can't seem to find you but suprisingly you asked me instead, I'm glad"Yuu released a smile that Sumire can't seem to resist. Sumire laughed together with Yuu and they seem to enjoy each others company

"She got it! Oh Sumire!"Sumire's friends were cying tears of joy, seeing their friend having fun with a really cute guy

"Natsume, people seems to be hyper when they heard that there's going to be a masquerade ball tonight"Ruka said

"I know, this is bad"Natsume said seriously

"Why is it bad Natsume?"Ruka asked then

"NATSUME!!! RUKA!! WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME!!!!"the fangirls screamed

"Oh no!"Ruka gasped

"Come Ruka! Lets go to the secret base!"Natsume said

"Right!"Ruka said then the both of them ran as fast as they can towards their secret base

Meanwhile, inside the Main Hall...

"Haruhi, you know there's going to be a masquerade ball tonight"Tamaki asked

"So, what's with the masquerade ball sempai?"Haruhi asked

"I want you to-AAAH!"Tamaki suddenly felt something or SOMEONE walking on his back

"Haruhi, want to go to the dance with me?"the twins asked

"Kaoru!!(bang)Hikaru!!!(bang)"Tamaki said while his face was banging on the floor

"Wait, Tamaki sempai was just asking me something"Haruhi looked at Tamaki

"Haruhi(bang)I(bang)want you(bang)to go(bang)to(bang)the dance(bang)with(bang)ME!!!"Tamaki finally gathered enough strength to stand up, making the twins fall down

"Oh, is that all?"Haruhi asked

"Y-Y-YES"Tamaki stuttered by Haruhi's cute face

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hikaru,Kaouru"Haruhi said

_'Yes! She picked me!'Tamaki_ ws celebrating, in his head or course "And also to you, sempai"Haruhi said

"I ACCEPT!...WHAT?!"Tamaki asked

"Again, I'm sorry, both you and the twins. Because someone already asked me"Haruhi said

"WHO?!"Tamaki and the twins asked

"I think it's one of the girls here, a few hours ago"Haruhi said

"T-That's okay, we might as well...SEARCH..."the twins and Tamaki did a very dramatic pose

"But, I think, that girl who asked me is also, the same as Kanako. Secretly, she has a person in mind but she can't seem to ask him"Haruhi said

"GREAT! Then we, the host club, shall help her!"Tamaki declared

"And then..."the twins' eyes sparkled

"And then...it's a race if which one of us could be Haruhi's partner...deal?"Tamaki whispered to the twins secretly

"It's on!"the twins gave Tamaki two thumbs up

"This is going to be exciting!Right Takeshi?!"Hunny asked

"Hn"Mori replied

"Ugh...I shouldn't have said that"Haruhi said to herself

Meanwhile at the girls dormitories...

"So, I'll pick you up later Mikan, 5:30pm. By then, you should be ready,right?"Hotaru asked

"Yeah! I promise!"Mikan said

"See you Mikan later okay!"Anna and Nonoko said

"We're going to be the main highlight of the dance!Aren't we girls?!"Mikan exclaimed

"YEAH!"Mikan,Anna and Nonoko exclaimed

"Whatever you say"Hotaru sighted


	15. The masquerade ball

Central Town...

"Hey Kyo! Look! Matching dress and Tux! KAWAII!"Haruhi exclaimed

"Okay...okay Suzumiya, are you going to buy it?"Kyo asked

"Hmmm...lets look for other stores"Haruhi dragged Kyo's arm again, pulling Kyo with her

Meanwhile, Nekozawa hid himself inside a purple tent, with the sign "fortune-teller Otonashi"

(panting)"Finally, those girls were out of my sight...wow! This is!"Nekozawa took a weird figure from the small round table

"What can I do for you sir?"Otonashi asked

"I was just-"

"Wait! Don't tell me! You...were...here...to hide yourself...am I right?"Otonashi predicted while touching her forehead

"That's right!"Nekozawa was surprised

"What is you name?"

"Otonashi and you are...Umehito Nekozawa right?"

"YES!"Nekozawa was even more amazed_ 'Wow, she's so cool'_

"You like that figure...You see, that CAT figure came from the egyptian ruins. Its a priceless artifact"Otonashi explained

"Oh, I see..."Nekozawa puts down the figure then walks out with despair but

"Wait, Mr. Nekozawa"

Then Nekozawa quickly returns inside the tent

"In one condition, you can have this priceless artifact IF you go out with me, tonight. Is that okay?"Otonashi asked

"YES! IT'S A DEAL!"Nekozawa blushed, and so is Otonashi. It seems that these two INDIVIDUALS finally found their match

"Yuu, lets go over there by the flower shop"Sumire asked while holding Yuu's hand

"Sure"Yuu happily escorted Sumire to the flower shop

Meanwhile, back to the "secret" base

"I think they got away"Ruka said

"Good...Why can't those girls understand that I don't have interest in any of them.They're just hurting themselves"Natsume said

"Maybe, it doesn't matter to them if they were hurt, as long as they got your attention"Ruka joked

"What a bunch of loons"Natsume sweatdropped

"Whatever you say...OH! Look at the time, it's already 5:01 pm"Ruka said

"We should head back to the dormitories"Ruka said

"I know"Natsume said

"So, who are you asking to the ball Natsume?"Ruka asked

"No one"Natsume said straightforwardly _'Maybe Mikan, if she wants'_ Then the two of them went out of their base and patted themselves from the dust

"What about you, who are you going to ask?"Natsume asked

"What if...hmmmm...Okay, Natsume, lets have a game"Ruka said

"Game?"Natsume said

"Yeah, a game to get Mikan's hand. Whoever goes to Mikan and ask her first, is the winner and the loser will have to treat the winner the next day, DEAL?"Ruka asked

"DEAL!"then the two them shake hands to start the game_'I'm going to ask Mikan first, just you wait'_ the two thought

Back to Mikan's dorm...

Mikan is ready for the Masquerade ball. She wores a lilac silk chiffon asymetrical gown with rhinestone detail and gray wedges on her feet. Her hair was tied in a half pony and permed at the ends of her hair. If everybody sees her, they might thought of her as a grecian goddess.

**KNOCK! **

**KNOCK!**

"Who is it?"Mikan permed her hair a little more and she puts pearl earrings on her ears then a pearl necklace and golden bangles on her wrists

"IT'S US!"

"OKAY! I'M COMING!"Mikan then took her small bag and opens the door

"WOW!Mikan, you look, absolutely stunning!"Nonoko said

"Yeah! A goddess to be specific"Anna crossed her arms

"You guys, heck, all of us look great!"Mikan smiled

"All right!"everybody said but

"Wait, where's Hotaru?"Mikan asked

"Oh, we haven't seen her"Anna said

"Hmm... I guess she's still in her room. Lets go visit her!"Mikan declared

Then all of them went straight to Hotaru's room, which is only another level up

Meanwhile, in Natsume's room

Natsume just fixing his black necktie, instead of tying it into a ribbon, he just tied it loosely, as usual. He wores a black suit, an navy blue long-sleeved polo and slacks.

"Tch, another masquerade ball"he said to himself

Then, he remembers the school festival's last dance, the halloween ball, the christmas party. The events that happened years ago, giving Natsume a nostalgic feeling

_'Just like any event, I can't seem to tell her...about the way that I feel. But, what about my friendship with Ruka...Even though it doesn't seem obvious, I know for the fact, that Ruka loves her too. In all these years of pain, Ruka is always there, right next to me, what should I do, Kamisama? I love her too, but, I want Ruka for once, to concern for his own happiness. And maybe, this is the only way, for Mikan to stay away from danger'_

After Natsume fixed himself, he looked at his childhood photos. Then, he saw a picture of him, Mikan and Ruka.

_'Maybe, I should forfeit the game'_ Natsume then took the cherry-blossom corsage with him and he walks out of his dorm

In Ruka's room

Ruka is done fixing himself. He wores a black suit, white-long sleaved polo and slacks. He then took a rose corsage with baby's breath and was about to walk outside, but then, he took a long look on the mirror

_'This is it...I won't hesitate to make a move. I love Mikan, she changed my life a lot. But then again, I'm not the only one, it's the same for Natsume as well. Natsume is always been in pain. Since he was a child, I was always there to comfort him. Why does he have to suffer all of that? When Mikan entered into our lives, he slowly changes. His heart of ice, suddenly melts because of Mikan's warm smiles. Maybe, Mikan is the only solution to end all Natsume's misery. I think, Natsume deserves her more than I am'_

Ruka then walks outside and was going to the direction where Natsume is waiting

_'Maybe, I should let Mikan's heart decide _' Ruka thought

5:45 pm...15 minutes before the masquerade ball

At the main hall

The host club is already in their formal attire for the masquerade ball, but looks like one of them has a problem

"Haruhi, are you done changing?"Tamaki asked

"NO!"Haruhi exclaimed

"Okay then, take your time quickly"Tamaki said

_'Quickly'_ Kyouya sweatdropped

"No, as in, I'm not going out!"Haruhi said

"But, why? That dress is perfect for you"Tamaki asked

"Because, she can't see me wearing this"Haruhi then walked outside fom the changing rooms

"I thought you're not coming out of the changing room Haruhi?"Kyouya asked

"I was just making a point here"Haruhi said

"Wow...Mom was right! That pink asymetrical dress is perfect"Kaouru said

"So...kawaii"Hikaru and Tamaki said,blushing madly

"I know, you're tying to hide your identity, but people won't recognize you, with this wig"Tamaki quickly put on Haruhi's head the permed wig

"That's right Haru-chan! Just be a girl for one special night? PLEASE?!"Hunny finally releases his puppy dog pout to Haruhi, which Haruhi can't seem to resist

"Okay..OKAY! Hunny-sempai please stop! You're making me feel guilty"Haruhi said

"HOORAY!"Hunny said

"Yippee...yippee...yippee"Mori said in monotone

"And don't worry about the damsel in distress, I'm going to take over for you and all you need to do now Haruhi is to make the guy of her dreams express his feelings, you know, what you did to Kanako's fiance"Tamaki said

"Okay, but this doesn't invovle any fake mushy love letters right?"Haruhi pointed out

"NOPE, NO FAKE MUSHY LOVE LETTERS"the host club crossed their hearts

"Ugh...Why do I have to be so nice...Let's go you guys!"Haruhi said

"I just can't get enought of Haruhi's cuteness and down-to-earth personality"Tamaki said with a sheepy smile

"Yeah..."the others said, except for Kyouya and Mori


	16. Then she turned around

"Youichi!"a certain voice rings a bell in Youichi's ears

"Kirimi?"Youishi looked around

"Over here!" a little girl in a cute aqua tube dress with a huge black ribbon on her back was running towards Youichi. Youichi was stunned when he saw Kirimi, gracefully running towards him and her flowing golden blonde hair was gently blown by the wind.

"Hey Youichi! I'm sorry, for being a bit late"Kirimi apologized

"Don't be..I was late myself too you know"Youichi chuckled and Kirimi giggled

"Wow, Youichi, your school looks absolutely beautiful at night"Kirimi said

"Yes, you are"Youichi slipped these words from his mouth, which made Kirimi blush

"Well, lets go and have some fun! Hehehe"Kirimi took hold of Youichi's hand and they ran togher to the place where the masquerade ball was being held

_**Welcome to the annual masquerade ball, the highlight of this year's grandest school festival!**_

The place where the masquerade ball is held was a huge area, with a long buffet table, a musical orchestra, rose bushes and cherry blossom trees with small bright yellow lights. It is truly

"Magical..."Sumire said while holding on to Yuu's arm

"Yes, its truly is"Yuu said while looking at Sumire

"Yo! Koko my man! What's up?!"

"Hey Mochi!"

"Natsume! Ruka over here!!

"WOW! NATSUME AND RUKA ARE SO HOT IN A TUX!"their fan girls screamed

"Hey Nekozawa! Where is you cloak?"Otonashi asked

"I just, left it with my butler, why do you ask?"Nekozawa asked

"Are you sure it's okay with you? I mean, you are afraid of the light, am I wrong?"Otonashi asked

"No, you're right, but, I want to experience this, without my cloak this time"Nekozawa said

"If you ever need to cover yourself from the light, just tell me. I have my dark purple cloak with me"Otonashi said

"Promise, I'm going to be fine, so, shall we?"Nekozawa offered his hand to Otonashi and Otonashi gladly accepts his hand

Looks like everybody looks stunning tonight! And some fears were faced and secrets were blurted, this truly is an amazing night for the students

Meanwhile,back to the girls' dormitories, at Hotaru's door

"I told you this is the way to Hotaru's room!"Mikan said

"Okay,okay you're right!"Anna said

"Why does it have to be dark in here?! I should complain this to Mr.Narumi! It's dangerous to walk in the dark"Nonoko said

"Never mind that"Mikan then knocked on Hotaru's door

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"HOTARU! It's us!Mikan, Anna and Nonoko"Mikan exclaimed then the door opens

"Hotaru! Are you there?"Mikan asked but

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!_**

Mikan and the others saw a "GHOST!!!"

**BAKA!  
BAKA!  
BAKA! **

"Ouch!"Mikan was hit by the infamous BAKA gun

"You idiot, who are you calling a ghost? It's me, Hotaru"Hotaru said, while holding a flashlight

"Hotaru!I'm glad that you're here! But, how come you're not fixed yet?"Mikan asked

"Brownout...But it won't take long"Hotaru then took out from her pocket, a small capsule. She presses the button of the capsule and then

**BOOM!**

"WOW! Hotaru, what is it?"Anna asked

"It's a conventional clothes changer"Hotaru went in to her contraption then a bright light shines from where Hotaru went in. Then

"Hotaru, you look, amazing"Mikan's jaw dropped when she saw Hotaru wearing a black and lavender corset gown with balloon skirt, complete with a gauze shawl and delicate three-inch silver sandals.Her hair was well combed, and a puple rhinestone tiara was placed on her neat hairdo

"You just came in and then, you look like that in a matter of minutes, what an invention!"Nonoko said

"Whatever, so, are we going or not?"Hotaru asked

"What about you room and this big contraption on the way?"Mikan asked. Hotaru then presses a specific button, the then big machine turns back into a small capsule again. And Hotaru just locked her door and closes it

"You're saying?"Hotaru asked while raising one eyebrow

"Lets go to the ball!"Mikan exclaimed

Back to the masquerade ball

"AAAAAAH!! It's the host club!"the fan girls screamed

"Whoa..."the boys said with astonishment when they saw Haruhi, walking with the host club

"Kyouya-sempai, I can't get myself into these kind of situations...Everbody is staring at us"Haruhi said

"You should be used to this by now Haruhi...remember, the girl we're about to help is counting on you"Kyouya said

"I know"Haruhi said

At the buffet table

"Finally, since the host club came, the fan girls seems to get out of our way"Ruka said, but Natsume didn't utter a word and it looks like Natsume was...

"Natsume, are you looking for someone?"Ruka asked

"What made you say that Ruka?"Natsume asked

"Well...uh, never mind"Ruka said

"Whoa...you guys..."Koko pointed at the three girls from the entrance then Ruka and Natsume turned around to look

At the entrance

"Wow! The masquerade ball sure is better than the last dance"Nonoko said

"You said it!"Anna said

"What's so different about it?"Hotaru wondered

Then a couple of guys approached the three girls

"Hey, looking great"Koko grabbed Anna's hand and twirled her around

"Sheeez, stop fooling around"Anna said, looking at Koko seriously

"I mean it, you are!"Koko smiled and grabbed Anna to the dance floor "Hey Koko, wait a minute!"Anna said

"Hi Mochi! Moju(the guy who can levitate anything in the air)"Nonoko greeted

"Hi yourself"Moju said while looking at the other direction

"So, what brings you two here at the entrance? You were just at the buffet table with Natsume and Ruka"Nonoko asked

"W-Well, I just want to ask-"Moju said but

"Will you go to the dance with me?"Mochi asked Nonoko

"Sure! So,Moju, what are you going to ask me about?"Nonoko asked

"Nothing"Moju said straightfowardly _'Damn you Mochi!'_

"Well, we better go ahead"Nonoko waved goodbye, while being escorted by Mochi to the dance floor

"Too bad, you were just so slow"Hotaru said

"So? How come you don't have a partner?"Moju asked

"I don't want one...I rather be, alone"then Hotaru walked away from Moju

"Geez! I'm all alone again!"Moju complained then someone took hold of his arm

"Are you going with someone?"one of Sumire's friends asked

_'Well, it's worth the try'_ Moju thought "No, are you?"

Back at the buffet table

_'What is taking Mikan so long?'_ Ruka and Natsume thought and then

**_(best day of my life-jesse mcartney song played)_**

"Mikan!"someone exclaimed, which made Natsume and Ruka looked at the grecian goddess by the entrance. The spotlight was concentrated at Mikan, which made her glow

_'She's...'_ Natsume and Ruka thought

"Amazing!"Tamaki approached Mikan

"Tamaki-sempai! W-What are you doing here? Where's Haruhi?"Mikan asked


	17. Sowhat now?

"Oh, well about Haruhi, he's doing a few errands.But if it's okay, I could take Haruhi's place for awhile"Tamaki asked sincerely

"Hmmmm...well"Mikan thought

"Good! Lets go!"Tamaki quickly grabbed Mikan's hand and took her to the dance floor

"Hey!Tamaki-sempai!"Mikan exclaimed

_'That stupid pretty boy, he's flirting with Mikan again'_ Natsume thought while glaring at the two on the dancefloor

_'Great, now I must think of another plan to confess'_ Ruka was irritated

Then...

"Okay Haruhi, now it's your chance"Kyouya said while dancing with Haruhi. They're just across the buffet table where Natsume and Ruka were busy thinking

"But wait Kyouya-sempai"Haruhi said but it was too late since Kyouya pushed her away, towards...

"AAAAAH!!!"Haruhi screamed but somehow, someone manages to catch her

"Are you okay?"Natsume asked

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir"Haruhi said while looking through Natsume's eyes _'Whoa, his eyes sure is warm'_

_'This girl'_ Natsume thought

"Natsume, are you okay?"Ruka asked

"Hey, do I know you?"Natsume asked Haruhi

"Oh, not really. But, thanks for helping me"Haruhi then stood up and patts her dress to remove the dirt, while Natsume took a closer look at her face

_'She's kinda cute...just like Mikan, so cute and innocent...But, wait, what am I thinking' _Natsume then shakes his head. Then another girl approaches the two boys

"Hotaru, its that you?"Ruka asked

"Hey, lets go"Hotaru then grabbed hold to Ruka's arm and starts to pull the guy away from Natsume and Haruhi

"Wait! Where are you taking me?!"Ruka asked

"Obviously to the dance floor"Hotaru said

"But, I'm waiting for someone!"Ruka said

"She's busy dancing with another guy, for now, you dance with me"Hotaru said

"But I didn't...I didn't ask..."Ruka was sweating, due to the fact that he can't say it properly, since he doesn't want to hurt Hotaru's feelings

"Look Ruka, today's generation of youth, girls have the power to ask boys out, I know how you feel and now, I want to spend this special night...with you"Hotaru then stopped walking and looked at Ruka

_'Hotaru...'_Ruka thought

"What are you waiting for, start leading"Hotaru said while putting Ruka's hands on her waist and her hands rests on Ruka's shoulders

"OH! Right"Ruka looked at Hotaru and they started dancing

Meanwhile...

"Hey, what's your name?"Haruhi asked

"Why are you asking my name for?_"_Natsume asked

"So, I know how should I call you"Haruhi said, which made Natsume think

"So...If you don't want to tell me...then"Haruhi said

"Natsume"Natsume said

"Natsume. That's a nice name, well-"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"Natsume asked

"Oops, I almost forgot"Haruhi rubbed her head and laughed at herself and Natsume just smirked

"I'm Haru...ka! I'm Haruka"Haruhi sweatdropped _'Good, I almost revealed my identity'_

"Haruka eh"Natsume said while raising one brow

"So Natsume, what's with the corsage?"Haruhi asked

"Why do you ask?"Natsume asked

"Just curious"Haruhi said

Natsume ignored her.

"Can I touch it?"Haruhi asked

_'Well it's not the end of the world if I just let her touch it, damn this girl is so cute'_ Natsume thought "Whatever..."then Natsume gave Haruhi the corsage to gave her a closer look at it

At the dance floor..

"Tamaki-sempai, what is taking Haruhi so long?"Mikan asked

"Just relax, he's coming any minute now"Tamaki said _'Haruhi, go to the forest now, I'm running out of excuses'_

By the time when Mikan looked at the Buffet table, she saw Natsume with another girl

_'Hey, that's Natsume...and..who's that girl?'_Mikan thought

"Hey Mikan"Tamaki said

_'Why...why did Natsume gave that girl a corsage?'_Mikan thought, then she felt the pinch of jealousy

"Whoa, this corsage is beautiful. You know what, the girl recieving this must be very special to you"Haruhi said

"Yeah, she is"Natsume muttered

"Did you say something Natsume?"Haruhi asked

"Nothing"Natsume said then he noticed Mikan looking at them, while dancing with Tamaki

_'Okay she noticed us, now, how should I get Natsume to confess? Tamaki-sempai is so unfair to give me such a difficult task' _Haruhi thought

"Hey, lets go to the forest...I want to show you something"Natsume grabbed Haruhi's hand then they walked quickly inside the forest

_'Oooookay...that was sudden'_ Haruhi sweatdropped while Natsume pulled her inside the forest with him

Meanwhile, near the entrance, at the dining section, the other host club memebers seems to enjoy the view

"I told you Kyouya-sempai that we should've given that guy Natsume one of our mushy love letters"Hikaru complained

"But, LOOK!"Kaouru exclaimed while pointing at Haruhi and Natsume, going to the forest

At the Dance Floor..

_'Where is Natsume taking that girl'_ Mikan curiously thought

"Mikan, are you okay?"Tamaki asked

_'Gasp! Why are they going to the forest?! That pervert Natsume!!'_ Mikan thought

"Mikan, I just-"Tamaki was interupted

"Hey Tamaki-sempai! I just remembered, there is...ah...a SPECIAL PLACE! Here in the academy"Mikan said

"REALLY! WHERE IS IT?!"Tamaki asked ethusiastically

"Come! It's over there!"Mikan then grabbed Tamaki and headed to the forest where Natsume and Haruhi went

At the Host-club dining table

"GASP! Look Kyouya sempai!"Hikaru pointed at Tamaki and Mikan, going inside the forest

"They're going to the same forest Natsume and Haruhi went!"Kaouru said

"Relax men, they'll be just fine"Kyouya said while eating his steak

"Hey Takashi, lets get more cake at the sweet buffet"Hunny insisted

"Hn"Mori said then he lifted Hunny up, to his shoulders and he starts to walk. Giving the audience a vision of a big brother carrying his baby brother

"AWE!!!"the girls said, some even fainted

On the other side...where Hotaru and the others are...

"Hey Hotaru, have you seen Mikan?"Yuu asked

"Hmmm..."Hotaru said while looking at Mikan and Tamaki going to the forest

"Nope"Hotaru said while eating her crab cake

"Okay then"Yuu said

"I seem to get you drift Hotaru"Koko said while holding his chin

"That's so unfair of you Koko! You and Hotaru are keeping secrets"Anna complained

"Yeah!"Mochi and Nonoko said

"Well, whatever it is, I'm sure this is another Mikan and Natsume issue, right Yuu?"Sumire smiled

"Uh...yeah!"Yuu sweatdropped

"Hey Ruka, are you okay?"Koko asked, which made Hotaru look, of course unnoticable

"Huh? Oh, I'm alright"Ruka said while smiling. Koko is not satisfied with Ruka's answer so he tries to read Ruka's mind

_'I guess, I lost the game...I'm happy for you Natsume...Besides, you're the one who deserves her more than I am...Hotaru, you're right. I shouldn't love her, but I wanted to, I just can't turn away. But, what you said to me is true; I'm just hurting myself. I'm fully aware of Mikan's feelings for Natsume and same aslo for Natsume. And still, I tried to make Mikan fall for me but she only sees me as one of her closest friends.Hehehehe...Natsume, Mikan,take care of each other, okay'_Ruka thought

"Ruka, want to drink with me later?"Koko asked

"Oh, sure!"Ruka then gave Koko a nasty head rub

"Hey! Ruka! Stop that! You're ruining the hair man!"Koko complained

Hotaru looked at the two, playing around like a bunch of kids. She released a slight smile and she again, focused herself, eating crab cakes.


	18. Alone with you

Inside the deep forest

"Natsume, where are you taking me?"Haruhi asked, but Natsume ignored her

_'How rude'_ Haruhi thought

"Mikan-chan, where is this _special place_ you speak of?"Tamaki asked

"Just wait and see"Mikan said

The two couples were walking inside the forest. If you can imagine, both were walking at different directions and at the same time, both directions leads to the same place...which is at..

"There's a fountain deep inside that forest? An ANCIENT FOUNTAIN?"the twins asked Kyouya

"The headmaster said there is an ancient fountain inside that forest. The headmaster further explained to me about that fountain, but why should I tell you? You might as well find out for yourselves"Kyouya said while sipping his cup of tea

"That's so unfair Kyouya-sempai!!"the twins pouted and a long paused surrounded them...

"Well..."Kyouya said

"Weeeeeell..."the twins said

"Well, I can give you one fact, tonight is a full moon and..."Kyouya was distracted by a certain girl infront of him

"Mr. Ohtori"Hotaru said

"Oh, Ms.Imai, nice to see you again"Kyouya grabbed Hotaru's left hand and pecked it

"Do you mind if you would accompany me to the dance floor?"Hotaru asked

"No, I don't mind at all Ms.Imai"Kyouya smiled and escorted Hotaru to the dance floor

"Kyouya-sempai, what about the hint?!"the twins asked but Kyouya ignored them

"What do you think will happen to Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai if they went to that fountain?"Kaouru asked

"Hmmm...what will happen...a full moon..an ancient fountain...well..."the twins imagined...

_Fantasy..._

_Haruhi and Tamaki were looking at the full moon, while holding hands.._

_"Wow, Tamaki-sempai, what a beautiful full moon"_

_"It really is beautiful, just like you, Haruhi-chan"_

_"Whoa, Tamaki-sempai, why is that fountain glowing?"_

_"I don't know Haruhi-chan but we might as well drink the water from that fountain. Besides, I see two cups over there"_

_"Tamaki-sempai, do you think what I think?_

_"Yes, Haruhi-chan, this must be..."_

_"FATE!"Haruhi and Tamaki said and hugged each other_

_End of Fantasy_

"WHAAAAAAAAT!!!! NO WAY!!!"the twins were on fire

"Hikaru, we must get in THAT forest and stop those two from commiting a huge mistake"Kaouru said

"You're right Kaouru!"Hikaru agreed

"HITACHIIN TWINS UNITE!"the twins exclaimed and they ran inside the forest

Meanwhile...

"We're here"Natsume said to Haruhi and they came out of the thick bushes

"An old fountain?"Haruhi said while Natsume distanced himself from her

"Natsume, why did you take me here in the first place?"Haruhi asked but Natsume didn't reply

"Is it because of Mikan-chan?"Haruhi asked and Natsume was startled. Haruhi noticed Natsume's expression and released a slight smile

"Let me ask you something Natsume, what is Mikan to you?"Haruhi asked

Then a long pause surrounds the two until...

"Mikan is...Mikan is..."Natsume said

"Mikan is...what?"Haruhi asked

"Wait, why should I tell you anyway? And how the hell do you know Mikan? Who are you?"Natsume snapped

"Well, lets just say that I'm a stranger that Mikan just met"Haruhi said and smiled, which annoys Natsume a bit

"You know Natsume, I just asked you a simple question"Haruhi said

"Yeah, well, have you ever heard of the quote, _**it's easier said than done**_?"Natsume sarcastically asked

"Natsume, what's with all these excuses?"Haruhi asked

"What excuses?"Natsume asked and felt annoyed with all of Haruhi's questions, that even one more of her questions might snap him again

"All you need to do is to answer the question...so, I'm asking you again, what is Mikan to you?"Haruhi asked and Natsume can't take it anymore so he just snapped

"Mikan is special to me, okay! She brightens my day with her stupid antics and her warm smile! She's different from those other girls, she's the type of girl who cares...who does everything she can to change something or soimeone for the greater good! You see, she's everything to me!"Natsume snapped and Haruhi was startled, then slightly giggled

"See Natsume, that's all I need to hear from you"Haruhi said

"Damn you woman!"Natsume said

"You can say whatever you want Natsume, but it really is a pain to see a guy who has a huge reputation and he cannot do a simple task...like telling your feelings"Haruhi said

"Well, have you ever been to this kind of situations?"Natsume asked

"Well, once someone asked me but I turned that person down and right now, we're good friends, so yes"Haruhi said

"Tch, you're one_ really_ weird woman. It's like I'm talking to Imai here"Natsume complained and crossed his arms with annoyance

"I'll take that as a complement"Haruhi said and then...

"What's that?"Haruhi asked

"Stay behind me"Natsume said and shielded Haruhi from the ruffling bushes until two familiar people pops out from the bushes

"Mikan"Natsume said

"Tamaki-sempai, Mikan, what are you two doing here?"Haruhi asked

"Well, its a long story, but right now, our little damsel in distress needs to be alone with her special one"Tamaki said and took hold of Haruhi's arm

"Whatever you say Tamaki-sempai, just get me out of this forest...I could use some ootoro from the buffet table"Haruhi said and pinched Tamaki's hand to make him let go of her arm. Then the two left Mikan and Natsume, alone...


	19. Lost

Where we left off, Tamaki and Haruhi just left Mikan and Natsume alone by the fountain...

"Tamaki-sempai, how long have you and Mikan stayed by the bushes huh?"Haruhi asked

"Mikan-chan said that she wanted to show me something, actually, **somewhere** but we didn't expect that you and Natsume were at the same place "Tamaki explained

"Oh..."Haruhi said _' I think she knew it from the start'_ she sweatdropped

"You know Haruhi-chan, I was worried about you and what will that Natsume guy do to you and it's good that Mikan-chan and I came there on time or else...owww!!"Tamaki was hugging on Haruhi while walking until Haruhi can't take it anymore but to give him a big smack but...

"Kaouru? Hikaru?" Haruhi was startled that Kaouru and Hikaru jumped over Tamaki and gave him a big smack on the head

"Why did you do that for?!"Tamaki asked while rubbing his head

"You pervert, hugging Haruhi-chan like that! Who gave you permission to do such a thing?"the twins said while hugging Haruhi. and Haruhi was so annoyed that she gave the twins the same treatment like Tamaki: a big smack on the head

"Ow!"Kaouru said

"Hey!"Hikaru said

"You're all the same!"Haruhi said _' All I ever wanted is to go back to the party and eat ootoro before it runs out! Is that too much to ask?'_

"Don't worry Haruhi-chan, I'll get you back to the party and we'll eat ootoro together"Tamaki's eyes were glistening with ethusiasm and took hold on one of Haruhi's hands

_'Did he just read my mind?'_ Haruhi thought and pinched Tamaki's hand again

"_Really_ Tono?"Kaouru sarcastically asked

"Okay, what's with the sarcasm?"Tamaki asked with annoyance

"Do you really know how to get us out of this **dark**, _creepy_, forest?"the twins threatened their Tamaki-sempai

"W-W-Well..."Tamaki was sweating because..

"Tamaki-sempai, just face it, you don't know how to get us out of this forest, am I right?"Haruhi released her "raising-one-eyebrow" stare to Tamaki and Tamaki's spine tingled

_'She's right!!'_ Tamaki sweatdropped _'Well, there is only one thing to do...'_

"You're right, well, do you have any ideas?"Tamaki just simply asked

"What? Th-That's all?"Haruhi asked with amazement

"What do mean by that?"Tamaki asked

"Well, usually in cases like these, you would panic and sometimes do something idiotic, but this is really different"Kaouru explained

"Yeah, well, since Tono is asking for suggestions, I think Haruhi should think of a strategy to get ourselves out of this stinking forest"Hikaru suggested

"W-WHAT?!"Haruhi gasped

"You're absolutely right Hikaru! Haruhi is after all, the _smart_ one, besides Kyouya-sempai of course"Kaouru agreed

"Why didn't I think of it?"Tamaki wondered

_'My precious ootoro...Why does it have to be me?!' _Haruhi's conscience is being sucked into a warp hole of confusion

Meanwhile...

Natsume and Mikan were sitting on the side of the fountain. Both of them were unable to speak, but somehow, one of them manages to break off the silence...

_**grooooooowl**_

"Ooops! Sorry, I haven't eaten anything, that's why my stomach is complaining.. Hehehe..."Mikan laughed a bit since she hasn't eat anything since Tamaki offered her a dance, but she still feel nervous, even though she break off the silence, for just a few minutes

"Here"Natsume then offered food wrapped in a tissue

"What's this?"Mikan asked but Natsume ignored her and distanced himself from her

_'Why does he have to ignore me like that? He's so ignorant!'_ Mikan thought and opens the tissue then she found inside...

"Cookies"she murmured and glanced at Natsume again

_'But why did he gave me this?'_ Mikan wondered and then she heard a strange sound...

_**grooooooowl**_

The noise sounds like it's coming from Natsume's tummy and Mikan noticed him. So she gathered enough courage and releases a warm smile then she approaches Natsume and taps him on the shoulder. And Natsume turns around..

"Hey Natsume, lets eat these cookies together"Mikan smiled at him and Natsume looked at the cookies up to Mikan's smiling face and he starts to think. Mikan was still smiling at the same time, she feels nervous because she expects that Natsume will scowl at her but luckily for her...

"Sure, why not"Natsume said to Mikan with an emotionless face

"Great!"Mikan giggled and she sat down near the fountain "Natsume, lets eat over here!"

Natsume went to the place where Mikan is sitting and sits facing across her. Mikan then laid the cookies on the ground and they're both eating the cookies...

Back to Tamaki and the others..

"Haruhi, are we there yet? I'm hungry!"Hikaru complained and Haruhi pooped a nerve

"Will you stop complaining! I'm trying to find out which direction the moss is facing at!"Haruhi then released a cold and icy stare that the twins, even Tamaki were afraid of her


	20. Miracles Happen

Mikan and Natsume were finished eating the cookies and now, both of them were embarassed to even start a conversation...Until now...

"Mikan, how much did you hear from our conversation?"Natsume asked seriously

"What conversation?"Mikan asked sarcastically

"Mikan..."Natsume said

"Oh, **that **conversation"Mikan looked down and played with her fingers "Well, pretty much, everything"

"So?"Natsume asked

"So...what?"Mikan asked

"Is that all? Aren't you gonna say something?"Natsume asked

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to say...about the conversation..I'm so, shocked to hear that, Natsume Hyuuga loves Me, Mikan Sakura. The girl he usually bullies around. The girl he ignores and almost invisible to him. The girl who, is also known as _polka-dots_, _strawberry-print girl_, _idiot_, or any hurtful names"Mikan looked at the water in the fountain, showing the full moon's reflection

"I pretty much, don't know, what to do right now"Mikan frowned and looked at Natsume. Natsume looked at Mikan seriously and their faces were sort of, near, but not too much...

"I know what you can do Mikan"Natsume said and he pulled himself nearer to Mikan.

"What Natsume, what should I do?"Mikan asked

"Answer this question, and be honest"Natsume said straightforwardly to Mikan and she just nodded

"Mikan Sakura, do you feel the same way about me?"Natsume asked seriously and he looked straightly to Mikan's eyes

_'His eyes, they look much softer and warmer than before'_ Mikan thought

_'Do I feel the same way? Think Mikan, this is a crucial situation for you...How do I feel whenever I'm with Natsume?' _Mikan tries to looks back to the days she spent with Natsume...

_'He always teases me a lot. He has a huge reputation to be a troublemaker, but some people say that it's not true. They said that Natsume is actually, a gentle and caring person, but he doesn't show it much. I know that, he's being used by the academy because of his powerful alice. Even though his life is at risk, he still continues to work for the academy, just to protect us. He, thinks of other people first, before himself because those people were important to him, and I'm one of those people. The day when he almost left us, I felt like crying..the day when he called me by my first name, my heart beats so fast...when he said that I'm everything to him, I felt...I felt...' _Mikan's eyes suddenly widens and Natsume knows what's that signifies...

"So Mikan...what is your answer?"Natsume asked her, and this time, the tone of his voice, was a bit softer, calmer to be specific..

"Natsume, I, I..."Mikan was about to say the magic word but...

"Wh-What's happening? How come the fountain is glowing?"Mikan asked and stood up. She distanced herself from the fountain and Natsume followed her

"I don't know"Natsume said. Then the fountain starts to pour out water..

"Whoa"Natsume and Mikan said

Meanwhile...

**_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, IN A FEW MINUTES, THE MAIN HIGHLIGHT OF THIS SCHOOL FESTIVAL IS ABOUT TO BEGIN, THE LAST DANCE! SO BETTER GET A PARTNER!_**

"Hey Yuu, the Last Dance is about to start"Sumire said and she took hold of Yuu's arm

"Well, guys see you lateeeeeerrr!!"Yuu said quickly since he's being dragged by Sumire

"So Anna, let's go to our partners!"Nonoko said

"Yeah! I bet they're waiting for us at the dancefloor"Anna agreed and they walked together toward their partners

"Hotaru, want to be my Last Dance partner?"Ruka asked and Hotaru was startled

"But, Nogi, why me?"Hotaru asked

"Well, because I wanted too"Ruka said and Hotaru looked at the other way, so that Ruka wouldn't notice her blushing face

"So..."Ruka waits for Hotaru's answer

"Let's go, before I change my mind"Hotaru took Ruka's arm and Ruka was smiling while they're walking towards the dancefloor

"Finally! We're here!"Haruhi said with praise

"CIVILIZATION!"Tamaki and the twins exclaimed

"Kyouya-sempai, Hunny-sempai, Mori-sempai, what's happening here?"Haruhi asked

"Well, the last dance is about the start"Kyouya said

"Last Dance?"the twins asked

"It's a tradition of this school, right?"Hunny asked Mori and Mori just nodded

"Actually, there is a legend to this tradition"Kyouya said

"Really?"Tamaki asked with eagerness

"They say that during the last dance, the love between two people will be eternal"Kyouya said and that rings a bell to Tamaki and the twins

_'Uh-oh, something bad is gonna happen'_ Haruhi thought and she looked at the Tamaki and the twins, all fired up

"I think I need to go to the girl's room"Haruhi ran as fast as she could to the girl's room and Tamaki and the twins didn't even noticed her leaving

_**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, The Last Dance...**_

The boys and girls starts to dance, following the flow of the music.  
Youichi and Kirimi were dancing, in a playful way.  
Anna and Nonoko winked secretly at each other for having dates at the last dance, the same thing was done by their dates  
as well.  
Yuu and Sumire were smiling at each other and seems to talk to each other while dancing.  
Ruka and Hotaru can't seem to face at each other while they're dancing until they glance at each other once and both of them blushed.  
Nekozawa finally used the emergency cape that Otonashi took with her, since he can't stay under the light much longer. Otonashi simply giggled when Nekozawa covered himself.  
Kyouya,the twins, Mori and Hunny were asked by three unknown girls and they sincerely took the proposals  
Tamaki was left alone, at the Host Club table, I wonder why...

"Tamaki-sempai, how come you're all alone here?"a certain girl asked behind Tamaki

"I was, waiting for someone"Tamaki turned around and saw...

"Haruhi!"Tamaki was surprised and he suddenly stood up from his chair

"What's with the expression sempai?"Haruhi asked

"Well, never mind the expression, I was waiting for you"Tamaki said

"Waiting for me?"Haruhi asked

"For The Last Dance... I want you, Haruhi, to be my dance partner"Tamaki took hold both of Haruhi's hands and looked straight through Haruhi's chocolate orbs.

"Why?"Haruhi asked

"Because, because, I want to! Now lets go!"Tamaki carries Haruhi

"WH-WHA! SEMPAI! WAIT A MINUTE!"Haruhi said but Tamaki carried her all the way to the dance floor

Back to Mikan and Natsume...

"Wow, what a beautiful fountain"Mikan said while looking at the sparkling fountain

"But, how? That fountain is ancient"Natsume asked

"Well, I guess, miracles happen"Mikan smiled and looked at Natsume. Natsume took hold of her left hand and Mikan tightens her grip on Natsume's hand

"I love you"Mikan said to Natsume and she smiled at him. Natsume smiled at her too

"Thank you"Natsume said and he moved closer to Mikan's face

"Can I..."Natsume asked

"Please, you don't have to ask!" Mikan said and grabbed Natsume's face and she kissed him. And Natsume kissed her back, then took hold of her waist while Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's neck.

**BOOM! **

BOOM!

"Wow"

"Beautiful!"

The students were awed by the fireworks display during the Last Dance. And some just continued to dance...


	21. Hotaru's special screening?

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**You guys, I sort of change the ending...maybe adding a few chappies, a three or two before this story ends. I have a feeling that the ending is a bit soon and a few details weren't even cleared so I'm doing everything I can to end this story perfectly...so thanks for reading and continue suggesting! It really helps me improve my fanfics!**

* * *

The next day...

"Here Haruhi "Mikan offered Haruhi a box of Howalons

"What's this?"Haruhi asked

"Howalons! The best candy in Central Town"Mikan said

"Wow, thanks Mikan"Haruhi hugged Mikan and Mikan hugged her back

"I can't believe it's time for you to leave"Anna sobbed and Nonoko was comforting her

"Yeah, time flies by so fast"Kyouya said

"Kyouya-sempai, I wanted you to accept this, as a token of appreciation"Hotaru gave Kyouya a weird contraption that's a shape of a gun

"What is this, Ms.Imai?"Kyouya asked

"It's one of my recent inventions. Its called the BAKA gun. It doesn't use real bullets, so don't worry. It knocks out cold the people you hit with it, especially BAKA people. The bullets of this gun never runs out, which is the upgraded part of this gun. Use it wisely"Hotaru explained

"Well, thank you for giving me this convenient device Ms.Imai. Now I don't have to worry about disciplining some of the host club members"Kyouya smiled

"Tamaki!"the girls sobbed and some were throwing roses and teddies

"Don't worry ladies, we'll see each other again, on the next school festival"Tamaki said

_'If there's gonna be a school festival like this'_ Haruhi sweatdropped

"Here Hunny-sempai! Please take these! Its a box of special sweets made by me and my friend Nonoko"Anna gave it to Hunny and Hunny gladly took the sweets

"Thanks Anna-chan!"Hunny said with a huge grin and Anna fainted

"Mori-sempai, will you sign this photo for me?"Nonoko asked

"Hm"Mori said and signed the picture that Nonoko gave him. Nonoko squeled with delight and hugs Mori. Mori blushed a little, and Nonoko released her hug since it was embarassing for the both of them

_**Calling Ouran students! Calling all Ouran students! Please go to your respective bus! We'll be leaving in ten minutes..Again...**_

"Well, it's time for us to go now"Haruhi said

"Its been nice knowing all of you"Tamaki said

"Thank you for your warm hospitality"Kyouya said

"See you guys on a flipside!"the twins said

"Thanks for the gifts!"Hunny said and Mori just nods his head

"Have a safe trip!"Mikan said

"Thank you for the helpful business hints"Hotaru said

"We love you Hunny and Mori!"Anna and Nonoko screamed

"BYE!"the host club waved goodbye and continued walking away towards the bus station

"Well, now everything's back to normal, and we're given a day off, maybe we should take a rest now"Nonoko suggested

"Yeah, I'm so tired from yesterday's festivities"Mikan stretched her arms and sheaks her head

"Hmmm...A rest sounds good to me"Hotaru slightly smiled

"So, shall we go back to our respective dormitories then?"Anna asked in a british-like tone

"Yes Madame Anna"Mikan bowed and everybody laughed at the joke

Meanwhile...

"Natsume!!"Ruka waved his hand while approaching Natsume from affar

"Oi Ruka"Natsume looked at his best friend for awhile and then he focused again on his manga book

"All alone again,ei"Ruka asked and he sat down next to Natsume

"Yeah"Natsume said

"So, what happened, with you and Mikan?"Ruka asked "Did you finally tell her how you feel?"

"Yeah"Natsume replied

"And?"Ruka asked but Natsume ignores him "Come on, man, give me the juicy details"

"What about you and Imai? Do you like her?"Natsume asked and Ruka blushed slightly

"Wh-What are you talking about?"Ruka asked and crossed his arms

"Come one Ruka, don't give me that treatment...We saw you"Natsume said

"When you say **WE**, does that mean you and Mikan _together_?"Ruka asked

_Flashback_

_The host club were busy enjoying themselves, as usual and the gang were back at their table, sharing their moments of their last dance, except for..._

_"Hey Ruka, come with me"Hotaru asked and holds Ruka's hand_

_"Hotaru, where are you taking me?"Ruka asked_

_"Just come"Hotaru said and she pulled Ruka_

_"Natsume, lets go to the buffet table!"Mikan said cheerfully while hanging on Natsume's arm_

_"Will you loosen your grip on my arm? I can't feel it anymore"Natsume said_

_"Oh sorry!"Mikan laughed. While they were walking along the way to the buffet table, surprisingly they encountered.._

_"Hotaru! Ruka!"Mikan exclaimed_

_"Natsume! Mikan!"Ruka exclaimed. The four teens stared at each other, especially to each other's grip_

_**'Hotaru holding Ruka's hand?!'** Natsume wondered_

_**'Mikan holding Natsume's arm?!'** Ruka wondered_

_"Well, Hotaru! It's nice to see you again!"Mikan greeted_

_"I can see that something happened between you two"Natsume said _

_"Oh, its not what you think...I'm just accompanying Hotaru somewhere..."Ruka said_

_"Oh, okay! Well, the buffet table is waiting for us so we might as well go on ahead! Hehehe! See ya!"Mikan tighten her grip on Natsume's arm and she dragged Natsume to the buffet table_

_"Its the first time, I see Natsume being dragged by a girl"Ruka said_

_"Well, we might as well go on ourselves"Hotaru said and she pulled Ruka with her_

_"Hey! Wait a minute! Just tell me where are we going to?"Ruka said but Hotaru ignored him_

_End of Flashback_

"Maybe"Natsume said

"Well, I won't tell you if you won't tell me the details about your confession"Ruka said

"Fine, I won't tell you if you won't tell me what's going on betweeen you and Imai"Natsume said it straight

"Fine"Ruka said and he turned his head away. The two didn't utter a word after that until someone called out for them...

"Natsume! Ruka!"a certain boy called out

_'Oh no'_ Ruka and Natsume sweatdropped

"Hey you guys! What 'ya doing?"Koko asked

"Reading...just resting.."Natsume and Ruka said respectively

Koko wasn't certain about their answers so he tries to read their minds

_'Don't even think about it'_ Ruka and Natsume thought. Koko just sweatdropped

"Come on! Tell me! I'm just so darn bored!"Koko whined

"If you're so darn bored, why don't you go back to your dorm and sleep"Ruka suggested

"Or bother someone else's privacy"Natsume suggested

"Hmmm...fine, but I guess I'll just tell Hotaru that you can't come to her special screening at her lab today, so here I am...walking away...from two of my very good friends...so long..."Koko said and he slowly walks away from the two

'Hotaru...is inviting us? Maybe I should...NO! This is Hotaru! The girl that blackmails you!...But, Koko said it was a special screening and maybe...' Ruka thinks about the possible consequences but in the end...

"Hey Koko! Wait up!"Ruka called out for Koko and Koko just continues walking slowly until Ruka finally catches up to him. Natsume was left all alone, at his secret spot until...

_'Mikan...I wonder what she's up to? Maybe I should go visit her'_ Natsume thought and he stood up, closing his manga book and like a cat, jumps over every tree branch until he arrives at Mikan's dorm window. But he doesn't know, that some insect-like contraption was following him

"I knew Natsume couldn't resist not having Mikan around him. This is going to be pretty interesting...hehehe"Hotaru said

"Oh Hotaru! You're so evil"Anna and Nonoko sweatdropped

"Yuu-kun, lets go to Central Town!"Sumire whined

"Sorry Sumire-chan, but I can't leave Hotaru behind...you know what Hotaru is doing is againts Mikan's and Natsume's privacy, which is wrong"Yuu explained

"I don't care!"Sumire whined

"Yuu, will you please do something to your girlfriend's big mouth"Hotaru said

"Why you!!"Sumire folded her uniform sleeves and she was about to charge at Hotaru but Yuu stopped her "Sumire-chan, stop it! Never mind her, I bet her special screening won't take long"Yuu said

"Fine, hmph!"Sumire controlled her anger and she crossed her arms

"Ladies and gents, Koko and Ruka is in the house"Koko said

"Hi Koko!Hello Ruka!"Nonoko and Anna greeted

"Okay, okay, just shut up and watch... let the special screening begin"Hotaru said and pressed the record button


	22. In her dreams

"It's Natsume!"Sumire exclaimed

"But, what is he doing there by the window?"Koko asked

"It looks like he's trying to open the window"Ruka said

"Mikan's dorm window to be exact"Hotaru said

"WHAT?!"Ruka and Sumire exclaimed

"I knew it! That's so typical of him" Koko said

"But Hotaru, why do do you have to spy on Natsume?"Yuu asked

"I'm just concerned about Mikan's safety"Hotaru said and everybody gasped

"Even though Natsume is my best friend, I think we should just stay quiet and watch..Well, this is the first time I ever saw him creeping through a girl's room"Ruka said

"Finally, he opened the window!"Nonoko squeled

"Really?"everybody focused on the television screen

Meanwhile...

"Whoa, her room smells like, oranges"Natsume murmured and he approached the sleeping maiden

"Hmmm...hehehe, grandpa..."Mikan said in her sleep

"She really misses her grandfather"Natsume whispered

"Mmmm... Natsume..."Mikan said and Natsume slightly blushed

_'She's dreaming of me'_ Natsume thought and touches Mikan's cheek

"Did you hear that?"Nonoko asked

"Hear what?"Anna asked

"Mikan is dreaming of Natsume"Nonoko said

"Hey Hotaru, will you turn up the volume, we can't here it clearly"Sumire complained

"Whatever..."Hotaru said _'Why does she have to join with us?'_

"Hmm...huh?"Mikan slightly opens her eyelids and Natsume was startled

"Mikan's awake!"everybody exclaimed

"Whoa, Natsume...you're...here"Mikan said and hugs Natsume.Natsume can tell that Mikan is still dreaming...

"WHAT!"everybody gasped, except for Hotaru

"Uhm...mmm...ahm.."Mikan said and Natsume fell off the bed, making Mikan fall on top of him

"Whoa, is it me or is Mikan look so seductive?"Koko asked and everybody stared at him

"What? I'm just curious"Koko shrugged

Natsume pushed Mikan away and he moved himself away from Mikan until he leaned on the wall. Mikan chuckled and she crawled toward Natsume and touched Natsume's cheeks

"Oh my Natsume, you're just like in my dream, only...real"Mikan licked Natsume's nose and Natsume blushed completely

"Oh my gosh! Mikan just licked Natsume's nose! That is so seductive of her!"Ruka exclaimed and everybody shushed him

"Ah, Natsume...I love you"Mikan closes her eyes and kissed Natsume on the lips. Mikan's body is so heavy that Natsume can't support it any longer and he laid himself on the floor, placing Mikan on top of him again

"NYAAAAAA!!!"everybody screamed, except of Hotraru of course

_'What should I do?'_ Natsume sweatdropped and Mikan broke off the kiss

"Hotaru! We should do something about it! Or elese they might commit a huge mistake!!"Yuu panicked

"Yeah! I won't let Mikan do it first than me!"Sumire whined

"All of you just SHUT-UP!!!"Hotaru shouted and everybody kept silent

"Just, look and see"Hotaru pointed at the television screen

"Natsume...you're such a...great...kiss...er.."Mikan closes her eyes and Natsume slightly pushes Mikan over the floor and he carried her back to her bed, bridal style. Natsume smiled slightly and and snuggles Mikan in her blanket. He went outside the window and closes it, leaving no evidence that he was there.

"That was..."Koko said

"Unexpected"Yuu said

"Thank goodness"Ruka sighted

"Well, that's the end of it"Hotaru turns off the television screen

"That was the best Hotaru!"Nonoko said

"Thanks for the entertainment Imai"Sumire said and grabbed on Yuu's arm

"Well, see you later Hotaru! I need to go and finish my concoctions"Anna waved goodbye and went on ahead outside Hotaru's dorm

"Next time Imai!"Koko said and he quickly walks away from the group

"Yuu-kun, lets go to Central Town!"Sumire said

"Sure, Sumire-chan, lets get a bite to eat"Yuu smiled and escorted Sumire outside

"I better, go back to my dorm as well"Ruka said and was on his way to the door but

"Ruka"Hotaru said

"Yeah, Hotaru"Ruka replied

"Well, don't forget about our date in Central Town this Saturday or else"Hotaru said

"I know, you'll blackmail me..Don't worry! Look your best!"Ruka smiled and walks out of Hotaru's dorm

"Sure, BAKA"Hotaru said and started fixing her equipment

The next day, in Mikan's dorm...

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Mikan opens the door and a huge smile was printed on Mikan's face "NATSUME!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on we're late"Natsume said and walked ahead of Mikan

"Hey! Wait up!"Mikan shouted and she grabbed her stuff, locks the door and runs after Natsume

"You're so slow"Natsume said

"Hehehe! You know Natsume, I have the weirdest dream yesterday"Mikan said

"Oh really..."Natsume sweatdropped

"I dreamed that you sneaked in to my room and I kissed you since I'm so happy to see you!"Mikan said

"Tsch, whatever"Natsume looked away, not letting Mikan see his blushing face. Mikan just laughed and they walked together, until they have reach their classroom

**_THE END!_**


End file.
